Mike Meet My Husband?
by countrydoglover
Summary: Bella Swan is attending a ball like party, when Mike Newton starts talking to her. Bella, in an act of desperation, grabs the closest guy pretending he is her husband. How will the green eyed man react? ALL HUMAN!More is sure to unfold...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I had a sudden idea while i was in school today, and this story was formed. Thanks to Romania-is-Fluffy, harrypottermeetstwilight, mariposa56, and DazzleM3Frequently for helping me at lunch today! Your awesome!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 1 BPOV

Champagne glass in hand, I wandered around the crowded room, concentrating on not tripping in my heels.

My best friend, Alice Brandon, ditched me when she saw all the handsome men in tuxes. She is currently talking to a tall man with honey blonde hair and blue gold eyes.

I heard someone cough, and I turned to the sound. A man with a baby face and blonde hair stood there looking very nervous. I smiled, and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Hello, I'm Mike Newton." His voice shook a bit.

"Bella Swan, pleasure." I said taking a sip from my glass.

Obviously more comfortable, he started talking about the weather, which is wet and rainy, Star Wars, and chicken fajitas from Taco Del Mar…

I became bored really quick, but I tried to pay attention, really struggling to do so.

I needed an escape. I could see that Alice was across the room still talking with the blonde haired guy, which is a record for Alice. She goes through guys so fast, so this one must have caught her eye. I counted her off for helping me.

_Think Bella Think!!!_

I looked around, pretending to be looking for someone. I saw a man approaching with two glasses of champagne.

He was handsome, with unusual bronze hair that was not orderly kept, and bright green eyes. He had on the same black tux as every other man, and wore it well. I had an idea.

_Now or never! You can get away or be stuck with Mike forever. _I shudered at the thought.

The man walked by, and I 'casually' looped my arm in his.

"Hey honey, I'd like you to meet Mike Newton. Mike, this is my husband…" Oh no, I hadn't thought that far. I looked at the man, desperation on my face. He looked a little frightened, who wouldn't I guess, but otherwise calm.

"Edward Masen." Edward said indicating with his hands, which were full.

I smiled in relief, thankful that he's going along with this.

Edward must have noticed that I wanted to get away. "My love, my mother is waiting for us, shall we go?"

"Yes, honey. It was nice meeting you Mike." I smiled and followed Edward away from Mike. I could have sworn I heard Mike mumble something about the good ones are always taken.

_Creep!_

"Would you mind me asking what that was all about?" Edward asked casually, like it happened all the time.

"Sorry about that. You must have a date, or something. Thank you for helping me, good night." I said unhooking my arm, and turning to leave.

"Wait a minute. You have nothing to be sorry about; I would have done anything to get away from him too, if I was in your spot. And it is truly my mother waiting for me to bring her glass. You don't have to go." He looked into my eyes, and I became mesmerized by his.

"Um… uh..."

"Unless you have a date or something…" He looked a little disappointed.

"Oh no, defiantly no date, I just don't want to intrude." I said blushing a bit.

Suddenly I was shoved from behind. I knew that the floor would come in contact with my face soon, but it never came. But I felt strong arms around my waist.

Edward had moved both the glasses into one hand, and had the other arm around my waist, setting my upright.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Now, I promise, you won't be intruding, I invited you." He smiled a crooked smile, and my knees went a little weak.

_What the?_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW!!!! thats all i can say. for two hours after posting, you guys are amazing on how many reviews, alerts and faves i got. Much love!! So i wrote the next chapter for your reading pleasure! YEAH!!! Anyways, please review!!! I love reading what you have to say!**

Chapter 2 EPOV

I looked at the woman in front of me, hoping she would take my offer.

Her deep brown eyes were questioning, maybe not someone else, but herself? Her wavy brown hair hung to the middle of her shoulder blades. The deep blue dress she wore made her pale skin look soft and smooth.

She sighed, then smiled and nodded. I smiled too, instantly happier. I led her to where my mother was sitting down. My father was unable to attend, so I was my mothers 'date'.

"Well there's my hot young date. I was beginning to think that you ditched me for a younger woman." She said when we got close. I noticed that the mysterious woman was staying back a bit behind me, almost as if she was hiding.

I chuckled at my mother's joke, and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh how could I ever leave you?" She laughed, then looked at me, then at the woman behind me. "Mother this is…"

"Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Masen."

_Bella. _Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

"Darling, please, call me Esme, I feel old with the formality. And second, I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's adoptive mother."

"Esme, then." Bella smiled, giving me a look. I pulled out a chair for her, which she gladly sat in, rubbing her feet. The heels she wore were huge! I don't understand how women can stand to walk in those!

I stood back a few feet from where my mother and the beautiful Bella were sitting. They fell into an easy conversation, chatting about God only knows what.

I could see Emmett talking to a blonde woman I had never seen before. Hump… he normally has his arms around two or three women at a time, not singling just one out.

I took my eyes away from him, and focused them on Bella. She laughed with my mother, and had a slight color to her cheeks. Her eyes were bright and happy. She looked happy too.

I smiled at my thoughts, then shook my head.

I admit I was quite shocked when she introduced me to Mike as her _husband_. She seemed so confident, but not full of herself. Maybe desperation got to her, and she acted on it. Whatever it was, I was glad, because I had seen her earlier in the night too.

I had escorted my mother in, and I look into the crowd, which was much smaller than now, to see _her_ talking with a short pixie like girl with black hair. They looked like they were arguing over something. That was about 7 p.m., and it was now 8:30. I had been thinking about her all that time, but unable to see her anywhere in the fast growing crowd.

My mother's voice brought to the present. "Edward." I looked at her, and say her give a pointed glance at Bella. "I know I raised you better." She gave me a stern look, then looked the other direction.

I knew what she meant. I was to always be the perfect gentleman, and asking a woman to dance, especially when they were sitting all by themselves, was a big issue.

I took a deep breath, feeling a bit nervous. I had never been afraid of rejection, but I have never, in my 27 years, have seen a woman as beautiful as the one sitting next to my mother right now.

"Bella, would you care to dance?" I asked. She looked up at me, and bit her lip. Again, it looked like she was asking herself a question rather than answering one. She looked down at her shoes.

"I'm a bit clumsy, and a horrible dancer. Actually, I can't dance. Period." She said. At least it wasn't a full blown no.

"That's ok. I can dance, and I won't let you fall. I promise."

She looked at me again, her eyes wondering if I could promise that. It seemed like someone had promised her something before, and wasn't able to keep it.

I held my hand out to her, which, after a moment of staring at it, she took. I walked her into the other room, which was twice as big as the other one, and led her to the middle part.

"Edward." She pleaded. My heart skipped a beat when she said my name. I turned to look into her eyes. "Why do we have to go to the middle, why can't we just stay near the edges?"

I smiled at her, and turned to face her. It was a slower song, so I stepped real close to her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. Her arms went around my neck, linking her hands together. I spun her around slowly, in time with the music. When a crescendo came, I dipped her down low. When she came back up, she came closer than before. I didn't mind, so I wrapped my arms tighter and held on.

She sighed as the song came to a close. I was faintly aware that we had stopped moving, but other wise all I could think about was her. Her breathing, which was a little fast for normal, the smell of her breath as it was warm on my face. It was truly intoxicating, having her there.

But the next song was a tango, and Bella shook her head.

"No matter what you do Edward, there is no way _I'm_ going to tango."

I nodded, and reluctantly let her go. I followed her like a little lost puppy to where my mother still sat, but was on the phone.

"Ok, honey, I'll be home soon… love you too… ten minutes tops… yes… love you… I know… okay bye." She slid the light blue phone shut and gave us an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Your father sent a car, and it will be here soon."

"Well let me grab our coats…" I started to say before my mother cut me off.

"You will do NO such thing. I said I had to go, not you. Your young, stay have fun. I love you Edward. Call me when you get home. It was nice meeting you Bella, have a wonderful evening." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and started towards the other end of the room.

"You too, Esme, good-bye." Bella called after my retreating mother.

"Love you mom, Bye." I said. Once I made sure she was out the door, and from what I could tell safely in the car I turned to Bella. "So, what's your favorite color?"

**So in the next chapters, a lot of questions will be asked between Bella and Edward. Any ideas, questions you'd like to be asked, suggestions, anything that you want me to put in the story, tell me and i'll try to get it in here, ok? any idea's a good one, the crazier the better! PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!! **

**Also, pretty please check out my other profile! there is a link to it on my profile!! i have stories on there too! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank Romania is Fluffy for editing this chapter, and calling me a dork. That means a lot! Anyways, thank you all who have reveiwed and added to favorites. Specail thanks to those who had questions to give me, those helped a lot! I'm going to try and finish this story by Christmas, sicne there is no more school till 2009!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

Chapter 3: BPOV

Edward's question caught me off guard. He laughed at the look on my face, then pulled a chair out for me.

I sat down, then he took a seat next to me.

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" He prodded, an amused smile on his face.

"Blue. My favorite color is blue." I said.

"It looks good on you." He said, and I blushed.

"Thanks, what's your favorite color?" I asked, trying to direct the conversation to him.

"Brown." Brown? "It's a soft color, warm and inviting. What's you favorite animal?"

"Lions I guess. They are interesting animals… yours?"

"I don't really know, it varies."

"What's your favorite holiday?" I asked, picking up on the game.

"Thanksgiving, because there's lots of food," He rubbed his stomach, and I laughed, "Well what about you?"

"Umm… New years eve, if that counts."

"Sure, why not? Get drunk at a party, go home with someone you've never met…"

"Ha ha, very funny. No, that's not why. I like the sensation, everyone seems happy. The excitement in the air, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. What's your favorite food?"

"Anything Italian. Pizza, Spaghetti, Alfredo. You?"

"Anything really, but not spicy, like salsa spicy. Spices yes, spicy no."

"I hate spicy too. Mexican food was never my friend." I said scrunching up my nose. "What's your favorite beverage?"

"Um… tomato juice. You?"

"Orange juice or lemonade. Anything citrus really." I said, remembering the smell of fresh lemonade in summer. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath.

"Do you like to read?" I opened my eyes, drawn away from the imaginary breeze in my mind, to see Edward smirking at me. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks, and I looked down at my lap.

"I love to read. I'll read anything I can get my hands on. I'm a journalist for the Seattle Times. I have always loved to read and write, it's always been an escape." I said, my voice just above a whisper.

Thank goodness Edward didn't ask for an explanation. "What's your favorite cookie?"

I smiled, and answered "Chocolate chip, absolutely."

"I'll have to agree with that. Favorite chore to do around the house?"

"Um… I'd have to say vacuuming. I don't know why, but I like it."

"Interesting, I've always liked washing the dishes…"

We were quiet for a while. Edward had a thoughtful expression on his face, probably thinking of another question to interrogate me with.

I could feel the champagne getting to me. I was never one to hold my liquor well.

"What's your favorite fraction?" Edward asked, breaking the silence and sounding a little desperate. *ditto on the last comment*

"One half. It's an easy one to remember." I answered.

"I like that one too. If someone was to give you roses, would you prefer a dozen, three, or one? Red of course." Edward asked.

He looked right into my eyes, waiting for my response.

"One." I said, a little breathless.

His gaze never moved, and we just stared at each other. I heard nothing, not the music, not the loud chatter of the people. Only the pounding of my heart and my breathing.

It was like those scenes from the movies, where the two lead characters share their first kiss. Almost as if the whole world slows, then stops as they lean towards each other.

But abruptly, Edward stood, taking my glass from my hand.

"Let me get you another glass. I'll be back soon." And, with a crooked smile, Edward left towards the bar.

I sat in my seat, unmoving. My thoughts were still scrambled from looking into his eyes. Those bright, intelligent green eyes.

I sighed and leaned back into the seat. My feet were killing me, and the champagne was causing a slight headache.

But that was the least of my problems.

Off to my left, I could see Mike Newton heading my way. He had a stagger in his walk, and he was talking a bit loud.

He was drunk. Crap!

There was no escape, Edward was across the room, and Alice was no where in sight. Crap times two!

Mike was beside me now. He had to support himself on a chair to stay standing. I didn't look at him.

"So Bella," He spat my name, "Where's your husband, eh? You know, he has nothing that I don't have, probably less."

I couldn't ignore this talk. I stood up, a little too close for personal comfort. "Shut up, Mike, you vile piece of shit. My husband has so much more than you, like he has class, and is a gentleman. And, he also has me." My voice drenched with venom.

"Not for long." Mike sneered. He grabbed my wrist, pushing me backwards till I was flush with the wall.

I was trying to get free, but his grip was too tight. I couldn't push him away as he leaned into kiss me. Tears started forming in my eyes, and I was about to give up, the pain in my head, screaming with dizziness.

Edward had other plans. I hadn't seen him coming, but he was now pulling Mike off of me. I nearly crumpled to the ground, but caught my balance. Edward punched Mike, and it sent him to the ground, limp.

Luckily, very little people saw this and the few who did disregarded it quickly. I hated making a scene.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded, not sure if my voice could handle talking yet. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay..." I said, and I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank Romania is Fluffy, for editing this chapter!! and also Gold Eyed Girl for PMing me!! Please review!!!**

Chapter 4: EPOV

I ushered Bella out into the dark, chilly night.

She had a white cashmere coat on, and a white scarf, but that was little protection from the elements in Seattle, especially in winter.

I pulled her closer to me, letting my body warm hers. She was slightly shaking, and I was unsure of whether that was the weathers fault, or Newton's.

When I had seen Mike struggling with Bella, I went into protective/possessive mode. I wanted to kill him, but my main thoughts were of Bella, to get her out of his vile presence.

We were walking towards the water, along the boardwalk. She didn't want to interrupt the silence.

I didn't mind. Just being next to her, feeling her near me, was the most wonderful of sensations.

"Thank you." She whispered, but in the silence it was like a scream.

"You're welcome. are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Now where were we before all..." she waved her hand, "that happened?"

"I believe it was your turn to ask a question." I said smiling.

"Um...why are you adopted?"

"Oh... Well, when I was six months old, my mom and dad dropped me off at an orphanage. They were both very sick, and didn't want me to suffer from what ever they had. I spent about three months in the orphanage when Carlisle and Esme came. They adopted me, and I've lived with them since. I found out that my real parents died shortly after I was dropped off." I had kept my eyes forward as we walked, but I looked down into her deep brown eyes, which were glassy with tears.

"Don't cry my love, it's alright... I'm alright. Carlisle and Esme are the best parents anyone could ever ask for. Carlisle's a doctor, and Esme designs houses. They're extremely kind and caring, and have so much love to give." Bella's eyes were still glassy, but she had a smile on her face.

We were quiet again, and I looked out at the boats, their lights reflecting off the water. The stars were out, and the moon was just a sliver hanging in the sky. The lights of the city were not as bright where we were at, highlighting everything.

"My mom died when I was eighteen, one of her hair-brained ideas gone wrong I was living with my dad at the time, in Forks. I missed her terribly, but eventually moved on with my life. I went to college at UW, where I met my ex-husband. I was young and naïve, and didn't see him clearly, and I honestly thought I was in love." She chuckled a bit, and continued. "How wrong was I when he started abusing me? My father was sick at the time, with brain-cancer. I asked for a divorce, and it got worse. I finally called the police, and was placed in the hospital under intensive care after his last 'rant'." Her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now, and soft sobs broke her words.

I held her closer to me, horrified that the world could be so cruel to such a beautiful and wonderful woman as Bella.

After a few deep breaths, she continued.

"He is now taking residency at a jail in Maine for the next eighteen years. I finished college, getting my degree in Literature. My father had died from his cancer shortly after my graduation. I am now a journalist for the Seattle Times, extremely happy with the way I live."

I didn't know what to say to her. There was no way she could have deserved that. Any of it, and now she's alone with a dark past to hide.

Bella broke out of my hold and walked to the wooded railing, leaning against it. Her tears fell silently to the water below. I mimicked her, and I noticed that she was shivering again, but I don't think it was from the cold.

"It's hard to tell when the sky begins and the ocean begins." Bella said in a whisper, "It's beautiful."

I was about to tell her that she was beautiful when her phone rang.

"Hey Alice, what's up?... no you wouldn't find me… because I'm not there… calm down Alice, I'm with a friend… we went on a walk… I'll tell you the details later… that's fine, Alice, talk to you later… bye." She slapped the phone shut, sighing.

"Who's Alice?" I asked.

"She's my best friend. We met in middle school, and we're pretty much sisters. She has her own clothing line, here, in Seattle."

"Is she the girl with the black spiky hair?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw you two arguing when I walked in this evening. What was that about anyways?"

Bella laughed, then simply stated, "Shoes".

"Shoes?" I asked, perplexed.

"She insists on putting me in heels, also known as the pointy death traps to me, and Alice knows that. I was trying to convince her, unsuccessfully, to get me a different pair. I can't win against that little pixie."

"Oh. I have a friend like that too. Emmett always wins in our arguments, unless I outsmart him. He's very intimidating; about six-foot-five, and has black hair. But he's a soft teddy bear once you get to know him." I said making Bella laugh. I was hoping to hear that musical sound after where our conversation had led.

I looked down at my watch. 11:59 p.m.

"Damn it's late. Do you need to go anywhere? Can I drive or walk you somewhere?"

"No, I'm fine. It's Christmas tomorrow, I don't have work. Unless. you need to go.?"

"I'm perfectly content here." I told her honestly, looking into her eyes.

My watch beeped once, signaling me that it was midnight.

"Merry Christmas Bella." I said, and I brought my head down planting a soft kiss on her sweet lips.

I have dated, and kissed many women in my past, and some I even thought I had felt a spark. But here there was no spark.

This was an electrical current, running between us. Bella was a live wire, and I was the fool playing with it.

But aren't we all fool's in love?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW!!! You guess amaze me. i leave my computer for ten minutes, and i come back and find a ton of reviews and alerts. thank you all!!! Thanks to Romania is Fluffy for editing this for me (after i bugged her for a while, then she finally edited it!!)**

**Oh, and some of you were confused, but this is all human. Savannah, I mentioned Bella had venom, but not like that. i meant that she was angry and her voice showed it. Sorry for any confusion. **

Chapter 5: BPOV

Edward's kiss was unlike anything I have ever experienced. It sent a continuous shock wave through me.

James had never kissed me like this. It was sex, then lots of violence, then he would leave. But he'd always come back and repeat the process.

Edward's was soft, and gentle. He touch was continuously tender when he wrapped his arms around my waist, dragging me closer to his warm body. One of my hands went to the back of his neck, playing with his hair, while the other hand gently cupped his cheek. I was slightly dizzy, but I was enjoying it too much to stop.

I didn't notice anything around me, not the cold night air, or the distant sounds of the city. It was only Edward.

When he finally pulled away, my breathing was heavy, like I had just ran a marathon; not that I would know how that feels... Due to my clumsiness, I am utterly incapable of running anything close to a marathon... His breathing was the same way, as he leaned his forehead against mine; his eyes seemed to glow with excitement.

There was something else about Edward's kiss that made it different though. With James there had always been a constant fear, a worry that, if he didn't like what I was doing, he would beat me. With Edward, it wasn't like that; I was fearless, and it made it enjoyable.

"That was…" He seemed at a loss for words.

"Perfect, flawless, wonderful... the list goes on and on." I said, smiling.

"Exactly", he agreed, giving me a crooked smile that made my heart flutter, as if it wasn't already flying in my chest. And, to top it all off, my knees grew weak.

"Bella, do you like cupcakes?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" I answered, more than a little confused.

He smiled wider, and took my hand, walking/dragging me down the boardwalk. I stumbled a bit, and Edward slowed down. "We're not in any hurry I guess," he mused.

"Thank you," I said, mentally cursing Alice for putting me in these damn heels.

Edward led us away from the water. We went about four blocks down this road before we took a left. We went one block down this road, turning right. The more turns we made the busier the roads became.

We continued like this until we reached a small building called the Cup Cake Royale, which was still open. Edward opened the door for me, and I walked in, thankful that it was warm inside. We walked up to the counter, which was glass, and it held many varieties of cupcakes. Edward just grabbed a menu, then walked over to a table. A few other people were here too, young couples also, talking in hushed tones. They stared for a while; I guess it was our attire. Most people don't usually wear ball gowns and tuxes.

I sat down, and picked up the menu. There were so many cupcakes to choose from! There were eight different chocolate kinds and nine vanillas, even four kinds for the holidays. My stomach growled as I read each description, and I remembered that I haven't eaten since 5:00.

I was having a bit of a craving for chocolate, so I decided to get the Chocolate Lavender Cupcake. I told Edward, and he went up to the counter, telling the lady, who looked in her 50's or 60's and who had a kind smile, our order. Edward came back with two cups of coffee, then went back to get the cupcakes.

When he set in front of me, I was amazed. It had the normal chocolate cake, but the frosting was a light purple color, swirled around the top. In the center, there was a dark purple flower, a lavender flower. It was almost too pretty to eat.

But my stomach disagreed and I took a bite. I noticed Edward, his cupcake untouched in front of him, watching me. Once he saw me take a bite, he smiled and reached for his. Only then did I see his cupcake.

It was huge, but had the normal chocolate cake. On top were marshmallows, which had been cooked till it was golden brown, and then graham cracker chunks. It was a smore on a cupcake.

Edward saw my face as I stared at his food, and laughed. "It's really good trust me." He said, taking a bite.

"You come here often?" I asked, also taking a bite of my own.

He swallowed, and then answered, "From time to time. Esme found it a few years ago, and fell in love with it. She dragged me along one time to carry an order she had placed; some house showing that she was in charge. Anyways, she hooked me on the place... The cupcakes are always good."

"Mmmm…" was all I could say, my mouth full.

"Do you want to try this?" Edward asked, holding out his cupcake.

I looked at it, then decided what the heck! "Sure." I said.

He reached it across the little table, and I opened my mouth wide. I took a bite, but ended up getting smore all over my nose. It wasn't hot, but it still felt weird on my face... Holy crow, it tasted good! I tried to get it off with my tongue, but that didn't work to well. Edward was laughing at me, and I couldn't help but laugh too. It happened to me often enough.

Once I had gotten all the smore off my face, Edward started firing off questions again. I answered, and asked questions of my own. Some were silly, while others were more serious. None, thankfully, were like earlier in the evening...

I was amazed on how easy it was to tell everything to Edward. My heart just opened up, and everything just flowed out in a huge wave. I was comfortable with it, as comfortable as one can get telling a person about a history like mine.

He wanted to know why I liked to write, and of any other friends I had. There weren't many of them, but I had a lot to tell about them.

I asked him what he did for a living, which was heeling people as a doctor, and of any hobbies he has, which he replied with gardening and playing the piano.

Before I knew it, the shop was closing, and we were asked to leave. I ordered a coffee to go, and we walked out into the cold night once more.

The questions never stopped though. We walked up and down streets, discovering every little detail about each other.

The night couldn't have been any better.

**Please Review. No I am not ending it here, but I am almost done, maybe one more chapter. Also, to all my anonymous reviewers, i accept them, but if you have questions concerning my story, your email adresses didn't come through. So if you have a question you would like me to answer, just email them to me at **

**countrydoglover(at)gmail(dot)com**

**thanks to everyone again!!! REVIEW!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your wonderful ideas!!!! I will continue this story, for how long, i don't know. But thanks to Romania is Fluffy for editing this for me. Also, i will be leaving on vacation tomorrow, so i might not get to update until new years eve. I hope not, but i can't i apologize in advance for the wait. but please reveiw, and i promise a good next chapter. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday.**

Chapter 6: EPOV

Bella was fascinating. Purely wonderful, and I couldn't imagine a day without her in my life. We walked around Seattle until we were back where we started, the boardwalk. It was about six in the morning, but I didn't feel tired.

There is an Italian painter named Elio Carlatti who defined beauty as 'the summation of parts working together in such a way that nothing needed to be added, taken away, or altered.' That is Bella, inside and out. I have known her all but 12 hours, but I already know everything about her, and if there is more to know, I hope that we have forever to share it with each other. I know that I would tell her anything.

I loved her, it was plain and simple. Her presence dazzles me to the point where I can't think, and I can't help but stare at her beauty.

Bella was leaning against the wooden rail again, but this time she had a huge smile on her face, making her glow. The rising sun helped too. The clouds broke away, revealing a sky of pink and orange, and the color against her pale skin was almost magical. The mountains in the distance were a brilliant shade of pink, and the water reflected the entire scene.

She caught me staring, and blushed, shifting her gaze out to the sun. I had seen that blush many times tonight, and loved how that rush of blood made my heart skip a beat.

I turned to face her, one elbow leaning on the rail.

"How are you feeling? Tired?" I asked

"I'm fine…" She yawned, "Really."

I took her hand in mine, spinning her around once, slowly. When her face came into view of mine, she was smiling wide.

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked, for the umpteenth time wondering what she was thinking.

"I'm ready to tango with you Mr. Masen."

I smiled in realization, and placed a hand on her waist, pulling her body to mine. I looked into her eyes, and then took the lead, stepping forward, advancing her. I don't understand why she was so reluctant to tango earlier, because even though she can't walk on a flat surface with out finding something to trip over, she sure as hell knew how to tango. She was laughing, and the smile never left her face.

"I took lessons when I was fifteen, one of Alice's ideas. I was pretty good, except when I fell on my face. I stopped after my mom died, though." Her tone took on a solemn note, but she kept dancing, her leg wrapping around mine as I dipped her slightly.

I wouldn't have noticed if the whole city of Seattle caught ablaze or if people saw us. I was caught up in the beautiful melody that only Bella and I could hear.

When I dipped her down low for a finale, I asked, "Would you like to come to my house and have dinner with my family?"

I brought her up, but didn't move anywhere. She looked at me skeptically, then smiled. "Sure..." I could practically hear her say 'but', although she didn't say a single word more...

"What did you have planned?" I asked, knowing she was canceling something on my behalf. She explained as I led her back where my car was parked, which was by the hotel the party was in last night.

"I wanted to visit my parent's graves, but I don't need to." She said a little too quickly, and she didn't look at me.

"I'll take you there before we go to dinner, and I'll drop you off at your house so you can change." I said, feeling guilty for forcing her to change her plans on my behalf, therefore not leaving it up to her to make the decision. We arrived at the car garage, and I told the valet which car was mine. When they brought it down I opened the door for Bella, letting her inside.

I ran around the front of the car, paying the valet before getting in. The car purred to life when I turned the key, and we were off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella clutching the door handle, her knuckles white. I chuckled and asked, "So where is it that I'm going?"

She told me the directions, and I followed them arriving at a chapel that had a cemetery in the back. I helped Bella out of the car, and held her hand as she walked slowly towards the graves.

Bella stopped in the back right corner, and stared glassy eyed at the headstones in front of us. I put my arm around Bella, and rubbed her arm. "I miss them," She whispered.

"I know." I replied simply.

"Well, meet my family!" She said, chuckling a bit, but her tear gave her away. I wiped it away quickly; I didn't like it when she cried.

I turned to the headstone, "Nice to meet you Mr. Swan, and Mrs. Dwyer, it's a pleasure. I'd like to tell you that your daughter is in safe hands. I won't let anything happen to her, and I assure you Mr. Swan that I'll have her home early."

Bella laughed and I smiled at her. We stood there for what must have been a very long time. I took her hand and kissed the knuckles, "Ready to go love?"

She took one more longing look at the headstones, "Yeah, I'm ready."

I led her back to my car, assisting her again. She told me the directions to her house when I got in. It was a short drive, and I walked her up to the door. She walked in, and just stood there.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked nervously.

"I'd love to, but I need to change too. But I promise to be back in twenty minutes, tops." I didn't live far from here.

She looked a little disappointed, but hid it quickly, putting on a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

I walked up to her, kissing her on the lips. "I promise I'll be back."

"Okay." She said quietly. I walked out to my car, giving one last look at her house. It was a small simple white one, windows spaced evenly in the front. Bella still stood at the door, looking at me. I got in the car, and drove off to my house.

I ran inside, and changed as fast as I could. I put on a red shirt, and black pants. I was in and out in four minutes flat, even feeding the cat before I left.

Fifteen minutes after leaving Bella's house, I was back. I walked up to the door, and knocked. There was a distant 'come in', so I turned the knob and let myself in. Bella came around the corner, on the phone, and gave me a breathtaking smile.

She was wearing a black skirt and a red shirt too. But hers was a v-neck, not too showy, but not hiding anything either. Her hair was let down, last night it was in some kind of wrap, and her waves fell over her shoulders.

"Thanks so much Alice, got to go. He's here. Bye." She said, and I heard the beep as she hit the end button.

"You look… there's not even a word to describe you, because beautiful doesn't cover it." She blushed, and walked over to me. "hey, look. We match." I said, looking down at her outfit, as she noticed that mine was the same.

Her blush deepened, and I ran the back of my palm across of her cheek lightly.

"What if they don't like me?"

I sighed, "Bella, they'll love you. You've already met Esme, who absolutely adores you, and because of that, and I'm positive Carlisle will too. You have nothing to worry about."

She took a deep breath, and I took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I walked her out to my car, again. My parents lived about a half hour away, so I turned on the music, and took Bella's hand, rubbing circles in to her hand.

My parent's house had two cars in front of it, my dad's Mercedes, and Emmett's huge jeep. I knew he would be coming; he never misses a chance to have Esme's food.

Bella was staring at the house, even as I helped her to the door. I opened the door, and she walked in. "Mom? Dad? I'm here!" I yelled.

I heard Emmett as he got up. "Eddie!!"

Emmett came running in, and he gave me a huge bear hug that lifted me up off the floor. "Where the hell were you yesterday? You just kind of left!" He said. I'm not entirely sure if he realized Bella, who was slightly behind me.

"I went for a walk. Bella?" I said, putting my hand in hers and tugging her forward, into Emmett's line of sight. "This is Emmett. Emmett, Bella." I said. Emmett glanced at me before he said hello to her.

From behind Emmett, I saw the same blonde Emmett was with last night come out of the living room. "Hello. Emmett, care to introduce us?" She said pointedly, thumping Emmett on the arm.

"Oh yeah, Bella, Edward, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my best friend/brother, Edward, and his girl Bella."

"Pleasure," She said, shaking our hands. Esme came out of the kitchen, her apron on, and gave both Bella and I a hug.

"Finally I have more estrogen induced help in this house! Would you two like to help me in the kitchen? I need a bit of help..." Esme said.

Bella agreed, along with Rosalie, and I helped Bella get her coat off before she left. I watched them disappear through the doors before I turned to Emmett. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Oh Esme sent him to get something for the dinner tonight." He said nonchalantly, walking towards the living room again. The tree was lit up, and there were presents wrapped neatly underneath. "Who is that?" he asked.

"Bella?" When he nodded I told him the story of how Bella just grabbed me and claimed I was her husband, and we went for a walk. I didn't tell him the details, but just enough to satisfy him. "But who is Rosalie?"

That got Emmett talking, and I kind of spaced out, instead trying to listen to the conversation in the kitchen. Every once in a while I could hear them laughing, and I wanted to know what they were laughing at.

"And I think I'm in love." Emmett concluded.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I think I'm in love with Rosalie. She's so perfect." Emmett said, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Well that makes two of us." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Whoa Rosalie is mine, I saw her first. I'm willing to fight for her!" Emmett said, putting his fists up.

"No, no, not Rosalie. Bella, I think I love her." I said. Emmett put his fists down.

"Eddie, what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"First, you are going to stop calling me Eddie. Second, I just don't know."

"Honey? I got those biscuits you wanted!" Carlisle said. Emmett and I got up and walked into the front room. Esme was there, taking the grocery bag from him. Bella and Rosalie were behind her. "And you two might be?" He asked, gesturing to them, politely, albeit confused.

"Carlisle, this is Bella and Rosalie, Edward and Emmett's girlfriends. They're helping me in the kitchen." Esme said. Carlisle looked at Emmett and I, before shaking both their hands. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, so Emmett gets to set the table." Esme said, before going back to the kitchen. Bella smiled at me, then followed.

"But Esme…" Emmett whined, but shut up when Rosalie looked sharply at him. I think she's going to be just what Emmett needs.

Carlisle walked over to me, shaking my hand. "Edward, you never told me you had a girlfriend." He said accusingly.

"Well, I just met Bella yesterday, at the party. We spent all night talking, and I invited her to dinner." I admitted, a bit sheepishly.

"I think that's wonderful, she sure seems nice."

"She is so much more than nice. She is perfect, funny, pretty, perfect, wonderful, beautiful, unbelievable, incredible, and perfect." I said dreamily.

"You really like her, don't cha?"

"I think it's more than like." I said, and Carlisle's face lit up in a huge, slightly amused smile.

"Carlisle! Edward! Dinners ready, so get in here!"

"Yes ma'am." I said, walking to the dining room. The table had a green cloth table cloth on it, and a huge ham in the middle. Potatoes, green bean casserole, biscuits, broccoli, and yams all sat around, steam rising up into the air.

Emmett was already sitting down, fork and knife in hand, staring at all the food. Bella came in carrying the butter dish, and I held out her chair for her to sit in. Carlisle did the same for Esme, and after a smack on the head from Rosalie, Emmett pulled out her chair too.

After a quick prayer, Esme said to dig in. Emmett dove in to the potatoes with his fork, and piled them on to his plate. The food, as usual, was absolutely amazing. Rosalie and Bella were asked tons of questions by Esme and Carlisle through out dinner. I could tell that my step parents adored both of them, and that made me really happy. After dinner, Esme made Carlisle and I clean the dishes since we didn't do anything to set up dinner. I splashed soapy water on to Emmett when he didn't shut up about it.

When all the leftovers were put away, Esme said that it was present time. Emmett ran to the living room, put on his goofy elf hat, then began handing out Santa hats. It's a tradition every year that we all wear a Santa hat, and the one who wears the hat with the elf ears hands out the gifts. Emmett normally wore the elf hat.

Bella and I sat down on the floor, and Emmett was running around the room like an idiot, handing gifts out. I was surprised when Bella had a small gift given to her. Even Rosalie had one.

The gifts were opened, one person opening all their gifts at one time, and it was soon Bella's turn. Inside of her silver paper, there was a velvet box. Bella looked at me questioningly, but I could only shrug. She opened the box slowly, and inside was a long silver chain with a small locket on it. I recognized it immediately, it was my real mother's, and in her letter to me, she said that she wanted me to give it to the one woman that I truly loved.

I was so happy that it was given to Bella. She was just sitting there, rubbing her fingers over it repeatedly. "It's beautiful, thank you all... for everything." She said. I took the chain out of her fingers, and gently pulled it over her head, where it dangled, sparkling in the light.

When we were done opening gifts, and Emmett was throwing Christmas paper balls at everyone, Bella dragged me over to the door way.

"Edward, I can't accept this." Her hand rested on the locket, "It's too much." She began taking it off, but I grabbed her wrist.

"No Bella, you're going to take it. I want you to have it. It was my mothers, and I wouldn't want anyone else wearing it but you." I told her. I glanced up, and noticed the mistletoe above our heads. I smiled at her and pointed to it, asking permission with my eyes. She gave the slightest of nods, which was all I needed. Then, I kissed her passionately.

I totally forgot that my family was there until I heard Emmett say, "Hey Rosie, lets get in line! I want to be next." Bella broke off the kiss laughing.

"Should we let them have a turn?" I asked.

She smiled, and wrapped he arms around my neck, her fingers running into my hair. "No I don't think we should." She said before kissing me. Emmett mumbled a bit, but was soon distracted by the shiny Christmas paper again.

Bella broke apart again, but this time because her cell phone was ringing.

"I don't recognize the number." She said, and the whole room froze. We all stared at Bella as she flipped open the phone. "Hello?... This is her… what!?!... oh my gosh…" She said before she fainted.

**Please review!! Any ideas please review them, or email them to me!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have internet!!! YEAH!! So i can update while i'm here on vacation. but FYI this chapter is unedited, so please don't blame me for the mistakes. My beta is MIA right now, but i didn't want to punish you guys by having to wait on her. i'll replace the edited chapter when i finally get it back. please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 7: BPOV

_Damn cell phone_, I thought.

I broke off the wonderful kiss between Edward and I, and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket. I looked at the caller ID.

"I don't recognize the number." I said, and barely noticed the looks I was getting from Edward's family.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" A mans voice asked.

"This is her." I said, worried.

"Ms. Swan, I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but James Kendall, your ex-husband, has escaped from our jail. It appears as if he has an outside helper, maybe two, but we are unsure of they may be. He killed three of our guards last night, and the only idea of where he is heading is Seattle, where he bought a plane ticket to Seatac." The man said, regret in his voice.

"What!?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I wish it wasn't true." He said.

"Oh my gosh," And my world went black.

"Emmett!!! Get me another blanket, her skin is chilled." I heard a motherly voice say.

"Mom?" I asked groggily. I felt as if weights were pressing down on my body, and everything felt cold.

"No sweetie, it's Esme." Esme?

Everything hit me like a wrecking ball, the phone call, James escaping, Edward's house. I realized that the weight was four thick blankets covering me as I lay on the couch, and I had a massive headache.

Edward was sitting right next to the couch, holding one of my hands. His warm hand felt good against my cold fingers. "Edward, what happened?"

"My love you fainted. I was hoping you could tell us." Edward said, concern coating his velvet voice.

I bolted up on the couch, the blankets falling away from my upper body. "James." I whispered, and I wasn't sure if anyone heard me.

"Bella, what about him?" Edward asked, confused.

"He escaped. I have to go. It's dangerous, he's on his way here." I was balling up the blankets at my feet, trying to untangle myself. I dragged one foot out, but the other one caught in my rush, and Edward's arm grabbed me.

"Slow down my love. Where do you think your going?"

"I have to get away from here. He's on his way, here, to Seattle. I have to hide, he'll kill me Edward. And anyone I know to get to me." I said, desperation in my voice as I struggled against his grip. "Alice." I said as I thought of people I knew. He would get her, too.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to be aware of everyone in the room. Emmett and Carlisle were discussing something in hushed tones. Esme had left the room abruptly, and Rosalie was no where to be seen.

"Bella, where will you go?" Esme asked as she walked back in the room, cell phone in hand as she looked intently at the screen.

My mind got to work. It had to be out of Washington, James would surely find me if I stayed here. And I had to take Alice with me, it wasn't safe for her, either. I had no where to go, but she did.

"Las Vegas. Alice's half sister lives there with her family. They would let us stay there." I said, looking around for my cell phone. I found it on the coffee table next to where I was on the ground. I quickly pressed the number two and send.

Alice answered after three rings. "Hello." Her voice was groggy, like she just woke up.

"Alice, James escaped out of jail, we have to get away from Seattle." I said in a rush.

"What!" Alice was fully alert now. In the back ground I heard a male voice say, "Alice sweet pea, what's wrong?"

"Alice," I said, ignoring the voice, "I was thinking we should go to your sister's, Autumn, house. James never knew you had a sister." I could hear her shuffling around, and the man's voice kept asking what's wrong.

"That's a good idea. I'll give her a call. Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at Edward's parents house. But I'm going home right now to pack. Who is that in the background?"

"Oh, that's Jasper, the guy I told you about last night. Anyways, it doesn't matter. I'll be at your house in forty five minutes. Bye." She hung up the phone, and I just sat frozen. Edward disappeared from my side some time during my phone call. Esme was on the phone, sounding like she was arguing.

I got up, careful of the blankets this time. Out the window it was dark, and the clock on my phone read nine o'clock.

Esme hung up her phone and said, "I got you a family four pack to Vegas, that leaves at twenty after midnight. It was the best deal I could get. The reservations are in Edward's name."

"Oh Esme you didn't have to." I said.

"Yes I did. I haven't seen Edward happy since before he found out he was adopted. You make him happy, and he's only know you for a day. That means something." She gave me a hug, then left the room as Edward walked in.

"Come on Bella, we got to go." I walked over to him, grabbing my coat, not bothering to put it on. I was too numb to feel the cold as we went into the cold night.

He ushered me into the car, and ran around to the driver's side. He drove faster than before, which I didn't think was possible, and got to my house in record time.

"Pack whatever your hand touches. I have to go and pack myself, but I'll be back soon. I promise my love." He leaned over and opened the door at the same time he kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Why do you have to pack?" I asked.

"I'm going with you, and there is nothing you can say to stop me. Now please go, Bella. I'll be back." He just about pushed me out the car. I stumbled out, and shut the door. He sped off down my street, and I just about ran to the front door. My hand was shaking as I stuck the key in the lock, and I threw open the door.

I was more hesitant to enter though. _There is no way he can be here already, Bella, calm down, _I thought over and over to myself.

I reached over to the light switch, flicking it on without crossing the threshold. The entrance was empty, as I knew it should be, but my mind was nagging me that I should be careful.

I walked slowly into the front room, and I shut the door behind me. I made my way to my room, turning on lights as I went. I quickly packed all that I needed, throwing anything into my blue rolling bag.

"Bella?" I jumped at the sound of the voice in my house, even a small scream escaped my lips, but I quickly relaxed as I realized it was Edward's. "You left the door unlocked." He explained as he walked over to my dresser and grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them into the suitcase.

"I think I'm good." I said, zipping the zipper closed, and Edward lifted it off the bed, carrying it downstairs. I went into my office, and placed my laptop into its case, then I headed downstairs too. Edward was standing in my living room by the window, peaking out ever so often.

I just stood in the doorway, looking at Edward, until I heard Alice's Porches coming up the road. Her car squealed to a stop right in front of my house, behind Edward's Volvo. Edward grabbed my bag, and I carried my laptop out to the car. I put my bags in the trunk as Edward went to get his bag.

Once it was all back there, I went to the side door, opened it, and found that same blonde haired man I had seen at the party in the passenger seat.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said with a hint of a southern accent. He got out and moved the seat forward so I could get in the backseat. Edward followed, and once Jasper was in the car, Alice sped off.

No one spoke, and I stared at the window as the bright lights of Seattle faded behind the yellow car. We made it to the airport at ten after ten. Edward went to get the tickets while Alice explained the story of Jasper. Apparently he wasn't going to let her go alone to Las Vegas when she was in danger.

The wait at the airport was stressful, as I nervously sat next to Edward in the seats by out gate. Jasper had his arm around Alice, who seemed keyed up too, and he was soothing her with soft words in her ear. Edward was doing the same with me, but it had little effect on either of us.

When our flight was finally called, we boarded and the two and a half hour flight began. We all sat together in the four seats in the middle of the plane, Alice and I in the middle.

I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder ten minutes in to the flight; I don't even think that the seatbelt sign ever went off. But, after what felt like two seconds later, Edward was shaking, me awake.

Alice was dead on her feet, as we collected our baggage, and Edward went to rent a car. Of course he came back with a sports car that I didn't know the name of.

I was awake as we drove down the bright street. People were wild on the street, and the traffic was a bad as Seattle at rush hour. Alice had told Edward where to go before she fell asleep again.

It wasn't hard to find Autumn's house, it was about a mile away from the heart of Vegas. The boys grabbed our luggage as Alice and I made our way up to the front door. Alice rang the door bell, then banged on the door when that took too long.

The front porch light came on, and the door opened slightly, then after a second, all the way.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

**Please REVIEW!!!! And any ideas, please PM, or email them to me. i'll try to get them in here!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have gotten some many emails, PMs, alerts, favorites, and reviews for this story!!!! I can't believe it!!! Keep it up please!!! and i am SOOOOO SO sorry about how late this is, and i haven't updated in FOREVER!!! But, please don't blame me. I've had this chapter written on paper for two and a half weeks, and i gave it to Romania is Flufy, who is to type it and edit it for me. I have a question for people, if you would like to, you could write "hate-mail" to her. don't worry, she won't mind. its her fault that this chapter is SO long in posting. i hope you enjoy, even worth the wait!**

Chapter 8 EPOV

I grabbed mine and Bella's bags and walked up the front steps of the house, where Alice and Bella were standing.

The door was open, and Alice was talking.

"I'm so sorry Autumn! I know I forgot to call, but this is an emergency! Something terrible has happened. D'you think we could stay here for the night at the least?" Alice pleaded into the shadows before her.

"Ugh." A groggy woman's voice complained, "Alice, what in the world did you get yourself caught up in this time?"

"I'll explain when we're all inside. Autumn, please?"

There was a long pause... then a deep sigh. "Alright, but this better be good..." Autumn, I assumed, caved.

Alice and Bella went inside, tailed closely behind by Jasper and myself.

The mysterious "Autumn" flipped on a light, revealing a woman about the same height as Bella with dirty-blonde hair and green eyes with hints of hazel. She was wrapped in a white robe and green slippers covered her feet. Her arms were crossed tightly in front of her chest, and her lips formed a thin, pale line.

"Explain." She demanded, her voice angry while she eyed Jasper and I. Alice told her the whole story, and Autumn's anger slowly dissipated into worry and sympathy for Bella's predicament. She graciously allowed us to stay in her home, so I naturally offered to pay some kind of rent, but she declined.

In Autumn's living room, she had two couches, one being a Hide-a-Bed, while the other was little more then a love-seat which Bella and I were sitting on at the moment.

Bella soon fell asleep, about midway through Alice's explanation, laid her down across my lap on the small couch. Much to Autumn's dismay, we all decided Alice and Jasper could have the bed.

"I guess I'm on the floor..." I muttered to myself, though I was still stuck beneath Bella.

"Edward..." Bella's sweet, angelic voice murmured.

"What, my love?" I replied.

"Oh! That's right, Edward," Alice said. "Bella sleep talks. She's still asleep." Jasper snickered a bit at this, but snuggled up close to Alice and was out in seconds with a contented smile on his face. Lucky bastard...I thought to myself.

I ran a hand through my hair. There was plenty of room on the love-seat for two to lie, but I didn't want to break any rules or cross any boundaries...

Break the rules! The devil on my shoulder was cheering me on. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas...

I looked down at Bella. Rules are made to be broken... I thought.

"Might as well." I mumbled to myself yet again. I snuggled down in between the back of the couch and Bella, draping my arm over her midsection. I could faintly smell Strawberries in her hair, so I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My eyes opened quickly when I realized that my arms were empty. Not only that, but the bed on the other side of the living room.

I calmed when I could see over the couch and see Bella sitting at the island in the kitchen. Her hair was wet and she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

In the arm chair opposite to where I was, two boys were playing a game on the Wii. One looked to be thirteen, with brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. The younger one was about eight or nine, had darker skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"You boys better not have woken up Mr. Mason!" A deep male voice boomed from another room.

I stretched out my muscles, cramped from sleeping on the small couch. "I was up anyways, they're fine."

A tall African American man walked into the living room, wearing a fitness outfit. He kissed Autumn, who was dressed similarly, then walked over to me, hand out.

"Vincent Allen, Autumn's husband. But everyone calls me Vince." I shook his hand, and then got up off the couch. I smiled at Bella who blushed. She got off of the high stool she was perched on, then walked over and leaned over the back of the chair the boys were sitting in.

"Edward, these are Autumn's children. This bean sprout here is Roman," She ruffled the older one's hair affectionately as she said this, earning a smile. "And this cute one here is Giovanni."

Giovanni waved, but only briefly, as the video game entranced him once again. He was, appropriately, wearing shirt that said "This is my 'I'm Playing Video Games So Don't Bother Me' shirt. I wear this shirt often." I, with my limited video game expertise, could surprisingly tell that they were playing Mario Kart.

"Edward, if you would like to take a shower, the bathroom is the second door on the right," Autumn informed me.

"Thanks." I kissed Bella, grabbed my bag, and made my way to the second door.

The hot water was able to relax the muscles that had cramped up from sleeping on that tiny couch, and also the ones that had cramped from the plane ride...

But, it was not even close to unknotting the muscles that were tied up from hearing his name come from Bella's lips, the name drenched in horror and panic. No amount of hot water or massaging jets could relieve that tension...

After getting dressed, I left the bathroom to find Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Roman playing a heated game of Mario Kart, Giovanni watching.

"Jasper! You're cheating!" Alice exclaimed, punching him lightly on the arm.

"You can't do that Jasper!" Bella argued.

"Just because I know the back-routes doesn't mean I'm cheating." He spoke his defense calmly, not having the slightest clue of what was about to happen.

"Dog pile!" Roman yelled, causing absolute chaos to ensue. Him and Giovanni were on top of him faster than lightning, yelling out things like, "Grab his arms!" or "Quick! Sit on him!"

Soon, Alice and Bella were joining in, grabbing his bare feet and tickling him.

Vince came from behind me in the hall. He looked prepared to break up the fight that was occurring in his living room, but instead got a devious look in his eyes. He put a finger to his mouth, and then snuck up to the impromptu wrestling match.

Being so distracted with the hysterical Jasper, Roman didn't notice Vince until it was too late; by the time he figured it out, he was hanging above the carpet by his ankles.

"Put me down Dad! Fight like a man! Come on! Put 'em up!" he yelled over and over. Blood rushed to his head, making his face turn beet-red, and all the while with his fists up (or is it down?) by his face. Giovanni was punching Vince's legs, nobly trying to save his brother, but to no effect. "Come on Dad! My Head's about to EXPLODE!" Roman yelled up to his father.

Vince laid him down on the carpet, but Roman was up quickly, fists up, and bouncing around like a boxer in the ring before his match.

"Arrogant little bastard, isn't he?" Autumn asked out of earshot, watching the fight progress.

"How old is he?"

"Thirteen. He'll be fourteen in April."

"Well then, that explains it!" I laughed.

Vince started to walk away, earning a few taunts from Roman. "What's the matter old man, you scared? Can't handle this? Yeah, you better walk away!" Roman the made his fatal mistake; he turned away from the enemy. Roman started to take a bow, but didn't even get halfway down before Vince picked him back up, much to Roman's surprise. He then proceeded to throw him down on the couch, WWE style, where Roman writhed in mock pain.

"What's the matter Roman? Can't handle this? Or are you scared?" Vince repeated his son's previous words mockingly. At this, Bella and Alice began laughing hysterically.

"I give! Let me die in peace!" Roman said, clutching his stomach, and being overly overdramatic.

Alice and Bella, paused in their hysterics, shared a quick look, simultaneously started attacking Roman with tickles, and then resumed laughing.

"Does this happen often?" I asked Autumn and Vince, who had made his way over, fighting a fit of laughter of my own.

"Everyday. But you should see them when their other aunt, Kelsey. She's only a year older than Roman." Autumn sighed, and headed towards the kitchen.

"That bad?" I asked Vince, still watching the action, though it had slowed considerably.

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Jasper now took over Bella's job of Death-Tickling Roman, so she headed over towards me, happier than she has been since she got that dreaded phone call yesterday.

"Alice is dragging us down the Strip today. You up for it?" She asked, her eyes sparkling, the brown almost brighter.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready to party." _And forget why we're here_, I added to myself silently.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am astonished by all the reviews i got for the last chapter!!!!!!!! WOW!!! Anyways, huge thank you to Romania is Fluffy, and Gold Eyed Girl for their help and encouragement. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9: BPOV

Since we were going out in public, Alice couldn't resist the urge to play Barbie Bella.

She put me in Autumn's bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh Bella, wipe that look off your face! I promise it won't hurt..." She said. "Unless you struggle and whine." I gulped.

I sat on the stool that she had brought in, and she began her torturing treatments.

As she was doing my hair, curler in one hand, hair dryer in the other, someone knocked on the door.

"It's me!" Autumn called through the door. Alice reached over to the door knob, curler still in my hair, so dangerously close to my head I could feel the heat. In order to keep from panicking, I tried to take my mind off of it... So I watched in the mirror as Autumn handed Alice a long bag. "Need anything else?" She asked.

"Hmm…" Alice said, resuming working on my hair. "I don't think so. Just keep everyone away from your bedroom."

"Oh don't worry, give the boys the controllers and they can play for days. They're playing a wrestling game now, so they don't break any of my furniture." She sighed. I could hear the yells and taunts from the living room, and laughed a bit. "Yell at me if you need something." She said before shutting the door, and leaving me alone with Alice.

It felt like forever, but the clock on the wall said the torment only lasted fifteen minutes. She applied make up, blocking my view of my self in the mirror. I wasn't worried about what I would look like. Knowing Alice, this masterpiece would turn out really well.

Alice moved to open the door and I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was straight, slightly curled diagonally at the ends. My make up was simple; a coppery color that the box said was Mary Kay's 'Amber Blaze'. The eye liner was a frosty blue, and my lips had clear lip gloss on them, that sparkled a bit.

"Bella! Get in here!" Alice called. I looked away from the mirror with a start and walked into the bedroom. Alice held the bag that Autumn had given her. "Ready to see what you're going to be wearing?" she asked excitedly.

"Umm… do I have a choice?" I asked.

"Nope!" She said, and unzipped the bag. Blue was the first thing I saw. Then I saw the rest of it.

Dark blue skinny jeans hung behind a blue, tight t-shirt. But what was behind the jeans made my jaw drop. An above the knee, bright blue cocktail dress hung from a hanger. It was halter style, and had a deep vee neck. A very deep vee…

"Alice I can't wear THAT!!" I exclaimed.

"The hell you won't!!" She said. "It's just the night-time attire. You'll wear the other outfit until dark, and then we'll change."

I stared at the dress, and gulped a few times. There were boxes on the bed, and a pink tote.

Alice advanced on me, simultaneously taking the jeans and shirt off the hanger. "Come on Bella. Hurry up and change." I obeyed, and quickly shed my comfortable sweats and put on the outfit. Alice was placing the dress, and, mostly likely, another pink dress for herself in the tote.

Once I was done, Alice handed me one of the boxes from the bed. I opened it with no questions, and breathed a sigh of relief when they were black flats. I put them on, but noticed Alice putting a pair of black heels in the bag. Oh no...

"Okay, Bella, just sit on the bed and wait until I'm done. I want to be there when Edward sees you." Alice said, and began fixing her hair in it's normal spiky fashion. It took her all of five minutes to fix her hair and do her make up. She also put on skinny jeans, but hers were lighter in color, and a pink shirt like mine, but a different neck line, and a hair shorter in the sleeves.

Someone banged on the door. "Who is it?" Alice called, walking to the door.

"It's Giovanni!!! Jasper's in the other bathroom, and I really really need to go!!" Gio's voice said, urgently. He banged on the door some more before Alice opened the door. He came barreling in, pushing Alice out of his way, and slammed the door to the bathroom. After a few seconds, I heard him breathe a heavy sigh in relief, and I chuckled a bit.

"Your nephew's can be so dramatic you know that right?" I asked Alice as we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, they've always been like that. It's really funny at birthday parties and family reunions." She said. She stopped at the end of the hall, out of view of the boys, but in a position where we could see them. Edward had changed into dark jeans and a dark green shirt.

A whistle started me, and I jumpedI clutched my heart in a futile attempt to keep it in my chest, but it was only Jasper. He was staring at Alice, who ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. My heart rate slowed and I turned back around to face the living room.

Edward had handed the controls over to Vince and got up. He stared at me for a second, and then walked over to where I stood. He had a crooked smile on his face, and the look in his eyes made me blush. He kissed me on my cheek, and took my hand.

"Well are we just going to stand here all day and burn day light, or can we get moving?" Edward asked.

"Come on, let's go!" Alice said, walking to the front door. "Bye Autumn, we'll be back later!"

"Not too late!!" Autumn called after us, and Alice just laughed and waved before she got into the car.

The Strip was packed, but we parked in the parking garage at the Tropicana, which is at the far end of the Strip.

Alice had a mental list of all the hotels she wanted to see before night-time, and it was one in the afternoon, so we had a few hours to get everything done. First was Mandalay Bay, for the shark exhibit.

We crossed the busy street, and entered the hotel. It was tropical themed and the edges of the room were lined with palm trees. We had entered on the side with the casino, so we followed the signs to the aquarium.

It wasn't hard to find, and once we paid for our tickets, we were handed phone like devices. "Just press the buttons as you go along. Signs will tell you when to press which button. Enjoy the Aquarium!" the ticket lady said waving us off before helping the couple behind us.

Sure enough, a sign off to the right said "Press 1"

We did and continued walking. It was very humid inside, and the concrete path was lined on both sides with tropical trees. A man's voice spoke to me via the device, explaining about the Aquarium, the third largest in North America, and the creatures we would find as we went through the place.

The path had a downward slope, and many aquatic animals like tropical fish and eels were in tanks. The talking device told us information on many of them. Crocodiles, jelly fish, and piranhas were in abundance, which Edward and Jasper found fascinating. The scenery changed then, and we were no longer in the forest setting. The walls were glass, as was the floor, and we could see coral and water.

"Oh my GOD!!!! LOOK!!!" Alice said, jumping up and down, pointing somewhere in the cage. I looked, and saw a huge shark swimming, no, gliding through the water. It was about four feet long, and went right above the cage.

"Wish I had my camera." Edward said. I nodded my agreement, and we continued through the tunnels. Alice screamed each time she saw a shark. At the end, there was a replica ship wreak, where wood planks surrounded the walls, and through the glass hammerhead sharks swam, accompanied by many other breeds of sharks and fish. Children ran around over the glass, jumping up and down to see if it would break. The room made sounds of creaking wood, adding effect.

Alice was disappointed when we left, but quickly got over it when we asked her where we were going next. She got a devious look in her eyes that I knew all too well and took Jasper's hand. She did stop once too buy a disposable camera, then hurried on down the crowded side walk.

She took pictures of the Luxor, which its medieval theme included a moat and draw bridge. When she was done, we crossed the street and entered the New York New York hotel. Again, we entered through the casino entrance, so we made our way through the tall buildings and followed Alice.

We stopped at the ticket booth for the roller coaster. I had seen it outside, but paid no mind to it. Now I began to worry.

Alice squealed when she saw how short the line was. We got inside the checkered cab train-cars and buckled in, Alice and Jasper sitting in the very front, Edward and I behind them. Edward took my hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

The cars went forward, leading us out side in to the bright sun. It started like any other roller coaster, slowly climbing to the top. I shut my eyes half way up, but Edward wasn't having that.

"Bella open your eyes. It's not that bad, you'll be ok. I'm right here." He squeezed my hand again, emphasizing his words.

When we reached the top, Alice and Jasper put their arms in the air and I kept chanting "oh shit oh shit Oh Shit OH SHIT!!!" as we accelerated down the coaster. I clung to Edward's hand, screaming my head off, all the while, Alice was laughing in front of us.

We went though loops and sharp turns, and even a cork screw, which I hated. I didn't let go of Edward's hand the whole ride. I was just happy to get off of the damned thing with a heartbeat!

But that happiness disintegrated when I saw they had pictures of us at some point on the ride! I was mortified because my mouth was open, mid-scream, and my eyes were shut. Of course Alice had to buy them, "as a souvenir" she said. She bought one big picture and four key chains.

I was never going to live this down.

Alice drug us through The Palazzo, shopping, and making me try on clothes and every other expensive item they sold. I wouldn't let her buy me anything though. I think she was just content to say that she went shopping in Vegas.

When we walked outside at six o clock, it was getting dark, so Alice announced it was time to change. The boys were confused by what she meant, and I was dreading it. We walked across the street to Treasure Island, entering the hotel.

I was able to convince Alice that we should eat first, so I didn't spill on my dress. In truth I was stalling. The less time in that dress, the better.

The café, called Kahunaville, was very casual. The food was great, and, unfortunately, the service was quick.

Before long, Alice was on Mission Get Bella in Dress for the umpteenth time in our friendship. She almost made it to the bathroom, when I recognized a giant figure heading the other way.

**A/N I was seriously tempted to end it there…**

"Emmett?" I said, and Alice stopped in her tracks.

**But I'll end it there…**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Reveiw, and i shall work really hard to get the next chapter done. But right now, i got math homework that i should have done friday... please reveiw, and if you have ANY suggestions, ideas, or advice, please DON't HESITATE to PM or email me!!! The more the merrier!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh you guys!!! Thank you all for reviewing, and I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the long wait!!! I've been having family issues, and then it's the end of semester at my school so the teachers are giving us a bunch of tests, and then the beginning of a new semester is hectic as well. I have just had time to sit down and get this out so I apologize immensely. And then my editor screwed up and couldn't get to this earlier, so she apologizes as well. Please read and enjoy!!**

Chapter 10 EPOV

Alice was full speed ahead dragging a frightened looking Bella behind her. Jasper and I followed, not sure of what was happening, or why Bella's face was scared and her eyes pleading.

Bella stopped suddenly, jerking Alice to a halt. Bella didn't seem to notice the pull on her arm.

I was close enough to hear her say, "Emmett?"

My eyes widened and I followed Bella's shocked gaze.

The tall frame lazily walking the other way was no doubt my best friend. His unmistakable stature stood out in the crowd.

"Emmett!" I shouted. Some people stared at me but quickly continued on. Emmett turned around quickly at the sound of his name.

"EDDIE!!" He called back, walking towards me now. I hadn't seen Rosalie before, but there she was the one holding his hand, a huge smile on her face.

"I have told you before don't call me Eddie, it bugs me. Especially in public." I said, shaking his hand and giving him a questioning look.

"Whatever you say…"

"What are you doing here Emmett?" I asked the obvious question.

"Oh… um... well… you see…" Emmett stuttered, avoiding my eyes.

"Emmett just tell him!" Rosalie ordered, her voice kind, but strong.

"Ok honey… well Edward, I'M MARRIED!!" He yelled, collecting stares again. Rosalie held up her left hand as proof, where a small diamond ring lay on her third finger.

Jasper coughed beside me. "Oh Emmett, I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock."

The two men shook hands. "Emmett McCarty, and this is my newly wedded wife Rosalie McCarty." Jasper smiled at Emmett's stupid grin. He was happier than a kid in a candy store at Disneyland.

"Pleasure." Jasper said. "Edward, did you happen to see where Alice and Bella went?"

"Bella's here?!" Emmett asked looking around.

"Sorry Jasper I didn't. Shit!" I said, frantic now. I didn't see her anywhere in the crowds moving around us.

"Edward?" Emmett asked. "What are you doing here? In Sin City of all places. I didn't think they let saints in…"

"Emmett! How can you forget that Bella is hiding!? Crazy ex-husband, remember?" I yelled at him.

He just stood there, staring upward, probably searching his memory.

"Don't think to hard Emmett. I know it looks easy, but for you it could be dangerous." I spat at him, still frantic.

"Oh thank god!" Jasper said, sighing. I looked in his direction, and saw Bella and Alice had only changed outfits, to put it lightly…

Bella's blue dress made my knees weak. I wasn't the only one to notice her either. Men would look back after walking by, their eyes lingering way too long at the v neck of the dress. She looked beautiful in it, but when she got close to me I put my coat around her to cover her from unwanted eyes.

She looked at me curiously before smiling and turning to Emmett. "I thought I had seen you. Hey Rosalie." She added.

"Hey Bella, guess what?!" Rosalie asked. "I got married!" She thrust her hand out towards Bella, who stared at the ring shining on her hand.

"Wow congratulations!! Here in Vegas?"

"Yeah! My idiot of a husband wanted to be married by Elvis, but persuaded him that it wasn't worth it. But the ceremony was an hour ago. We just checked in here tonight."

"I wanted to see the pirates!!" Emmett said proudly.

I shook my head and sighed. The announcer overhead crackled on. "Attention, the Pirate demonstration will begin in 10 minutes in front of the hotel. Thank you."

"ROSE!! Did you hear that!! The pirate show!! C'mon! Lets go!" he pulled her down the carpet towards the front of the room. We followed, Alice almost as excited as Emmett.

Emmett managed to get us near the front so the girls could see everything too. The wooded walkway was absolutely packed with people, young and old.

The show was pretty cool, and Emmett got far too much enjoyment out of the ships sinking.

The crowd started to thin, and we looked at each other expectantly.

"What are we going to do now?" Emmett asked. The street was bright, but from all the lights shining everywhere. The sun had gone down while we were inside the hotel.

"Well this is Vegas after all…" Alice said suggestively. "What do you say to some drinking?"

Emmett pumped his hand up in victory. "YES!!"

We were in for a very long night…

**Again, suggestions to help the ending are welcome, and please reveiw! i know i have mistakes in the chapter, but i will fix them, i just really wanted to give you guys the chapter for your pateince!! THANKS!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the much anticipated, and well over due 11th chapter to Mike Meet My Husband? Am I sorry that I took so long? No, not really. Did I know that it took forever for me to get this chapter out? Yes. Is there a good reason why I didn't write this sooner? Nope, not one. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 11: EPOV

Walking down the strip, I put a protective arm around Bella's shoulders. I hated the way that the guys seemed to droll as she walked passed them. As much as I loved her in the dress, I didn't like that others had to see her in it too.

"Perverts…" I muttered under my breath as two guys walked by. One of their eyes lingered just below her neck, and the other called out cat calls.

"What did you say?" Bella asked, craning her neck to look at my face.

"Nothing, nothing everything is fine." I reassured her, walking a little faster to keep up with Rosalie and Emmett, who were in front of us.

The crowd was think, people yelling and screaming, mostly twenty something year olds, like ourselves. Signs flashed advertising various shows that were playing, horns blared from taxi cabs, and promotional agents yelling out offers for free show tickets.

Emmett of course wanted to stop at every place along famous road, but, since Alice was leading the way, Rosalie wasn't going to let him be pulled into the traps offered. I was impressed when he kept his eyes on her and only her. No one could hold his gaze but Rosalie, although she puts all the prostitutes to shame in her outfit, just like Bella.

We were heading back up the strip the way we came. We passed the Mirage and Caesars Palace, where we turned off the main strip. The biggest building I could see was the Rio hotel.

I felt Bella sigh beside me. I looked down, noticed the shoes Alice had no doubt shoved onto her feet. The heels must be killing her!

"Alice how much further?" I called up to the leader of our little pack.

"Not far! Do you see that really long line up ahead? That's where we're heading." She said. It wasn't that far thankfully.

I thought we was stopping at the end of the line, but Alice just marched on past the people waiting there. She walked right up to the front, handed the usher there a few pieces of paper, the, after the man opened the red gate, waltzed through the door.

"Typical Alice. I should have known she would have had a plan." Bella said, and I chuckled.

Inside the door, there was a long hall way, and at the end an elevator, open and ready. The liftman inside was about 60 years old, had a kind smile and bright blue eyes.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. My name is Ted, but you," He said winking at Bella, "can call me Teddy…" He raised his eyebrows a few times before turning his attention back to the rest of us. "I will be taking you up to the VooDoo Lounge, 51 stories up. Please stay away form the middle of the elevator, and I can promise you a sight."

The doors to the elevator shut, and it was extremely dim inside. Bella had moved to the other side of the elevator, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and set my head on top of hers. I felt the elevator rise, and after a few seconds, we were looking over Las Vegas, seeing it from another point of view entirely. The lights and the crowds didn't seem so overwhelming from a birds eye view.

Bella gasped and poked her finger on the glass. "Look at that! Wow!" She was pointing at the Bellagio fountains spouting, bright lights flashing across the misty spray.

I brought my head down to her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Beautiful, absolutely stunning." I trailed my fingers up her arm, my touch feather light.

I felt her shiver just before everything went dark again. It wasn't even dim anymore, but pitch black. Bella and I turned to where the elevator doors had been at the beginning of the ride, but were surprised when they opened behind us.

"Thank you folks, have a nice time!" Ted said before we exited into the dim hall way. Emmett led the way, curious to see where it led. There were pictures on the wall, voodoo dolls and stuff like that.

Double doors were opened at the end of the hall right before we got there, blasting us with the night air. If the view from the elevator was good, this was spectacular.

People were dancing to the newest hit, played by the DJ, and looking over the patio, I could see everything on the strip.

Emmett walked over to the bar, slamming a hand on the wooden table, getting the attention of a bartender.

"One beer, right out of the bottle." He said.

"Make that two." Rosalie said grinning at Emmett, who smiled a smile that rivaled the Cheshire cat.

"My kind of woman" He said, accepting his beer and putting and arm around his wife's shoulders.

**I am extremely sick right now, and since i had an hour to spare i decided to write a chapter for you guys. So please review!! Also, my birthday is in two weeks (April 20th!), so I don't know what I will be able to get done between then and now, but I promise I will try and get a chapter out to you before my b-day. But only it you REVIEW!!!!  
One last thing, this is UNEDITED!!! My current beta, Romania-is-Fluffy, doesn't have a computer right now and can't edit it for a long time, so if there are mistakes, which I tried to make sure that they were to a minimum, I'm sorry.  
REVEIW!!!!** **REVEIW!!!!** **REVEIW!!!!** **REVEIW!!!!** **REVEIW!!!!** **REVEIW!!!!** **REVEIW!!!!** **REVEIW!!!!** **REVEIW!!!!** **REVEIW!!!!** **REVEIW!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Romania is Fluffy, for editing this chapter, and listening to me yell at her for not getting it back to me fast enough! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 12: EPOV

I shuffled around the dancers, making my way to Bella, carrying our drinks. She had a Bahama Mama, with rum, orange juice, and pineapple juice, and I had an Old Fashioned.

Rosalie and Emmett were sinfully dancing on the floor, giving a very new meaning to grinding. Alice and Jasper were talking to the bartender, a tall Native American guy with long hair.

I finally made my way to Bella. She sat on one of the couches situated around the edge of the club. Her head was tilted back, staring at the black sky.

I took my seat next to her as she spoke. "I miss seeing the stars. I want to go home."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, bringing her head down to mine. "I know, sweet-heart, me too."

She snuggled closer to me, her arms around my waist, and we stared out over the Las Vegas Strip.

I thought about the woman sitting next to me. I now understand what all the movies, songs and books meant about the impossibility of a relationship, knowing it should be given up, but wanting it so much that thats equally impossible.

She only felt fear, and needed comfort. With Mike, and now that her psychopathic ex is out of jail and after her... I could give the support she needs to her for the time being. But what about when the dangers gone? She'll lead her own life, just as she did before me. The real question is, will I be able to let her go…

"Eddie! You better get your pansy ass out on this dance floor!"

I groaned. Emmett…

Bella was giggling quietly, but her whole body was shaking with laughter. I lifted her chin, keeping my own face composed.

"Are you… laughing at me?" I asked, my tone completely serious.

She bit her lip, looking a little scared. I kissed her nose, silently telling her it was okay.

"EDDIE!"

"We should go." Bella said, standing up. I became mesmerized while she was sauntering to where Emmett and Rosalie were. I wasn't the only one either…

I was up in a heart beat, ready to claim my girl back. One confident guy was already on the move towards her, but I quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her in to my arms after a little twirl.

"Pansy…" Emmett said in a staged whisper.

Bella moved her mouth up to my ears, whispering, "You can be my pansy, I don't mind…" She nipped my ear a bit, and I nearly fell to the floor.

"None of that now," Rosalie chided. "You're supposed to be dancing."

"And you call what your doing dancing?" Bella asked.

"Hell Yes!" Emmett answered.

"Okay then."

Bella broke free of my hold, walking, no she was stalking around me, her finger trailing lightly on my shirt. She made a full circle, a devilish look in her brown eyes.

Her face got so close to mine, I could feel the excitement inside her.

"Saddle up cowboy, your in for a ride." She whispered before swinging her hips and throwing her arms in the air. She caught the attention of every guy with in 30 feet of her.

When Rosalie joined her, cat calls started flying.

"Whooooohoooo! C'mn, now, wha can ai get'chu girlz to do fer me fer a coupla dollars?" one especially drunk man called, obviously not seeing the murderous looks emanating from Emmett and I.

"Hey, since when was this a lez bar?" another not so drunk, but obviously joking man started, referring to the style of dance the two women were accomplishing.

The two women were provoking unholy thoughts in everyone of the men there, including their dates...

That is until, all of a sudden, Bella spun around, and being herself, fell towards the floor.

Well, she would have been on the floor if I hadn't caught her.

She looked up at me, looking disoriented. "Edward, what big eyes you have…"

She went a little limp, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the couch. Alice came over, not worried a bit.

"Alcohol will get her every time. Just a little sip of wine can send her tipsy. We're in for a wild night." She said, staring down at Bella.

She had her eyes squeezed shut and her nose was wrinkled.

Alice smiled and skipped back to Jasper at the bar.

"I love you," Bella sang quietly, "you love me, we're a great big family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too…TELLITUBBIES!!!"

People were staring, and for once, Bella didn't blush. Hell, she didn't even notice as she was sitting up reaching for her half empty drink.

"Bella, my love, come on. Let's go get you a new drink." Not that she needs it…

She staggered and stumbled along at my side, more clumsy than ever.

At the bar, she slammed her hand down, giggling a bit "Rum straight up!" Her speech was slurred a bit.

The native American looked at me and I noticed how dark his eyes were.

"Better make it to go." I whispered to him, keeping my eye on him while I chatted quickly to Jasper. "I'm going to take Bella home. She's… well. You know."

"I understand. See you at home."

"Okay, have fun."

"Come on Edward. I'm at a club with a beautiful woman, and unlike someone, I know how to have fun." He said, jokingly.

"Haha, so very funny." I laughed sarcastically. "Bye Jasper."

I grabbed Bella's plastic cup of rum and supported her as she drunkenly walked to the elevator.

Ted was still operating the same lift, and he was surprised to see us back so early.

I looked at my watch. 11:30. "It is pretty late, and Bella doesn't do so well with her drinks if you know what I mean."

"Sir, I run an elevator up to a lounge 53 stories up. The motion sends a lot of people's stomach lurching, if you know what _I_ mean."

I cringed slightly and hoped that Bella could hold it down long enough to get to a garbage can.

She did well, and fell into the cab that I hailed. I told the driver the address and Bella was passed out before we reached the strip. Due to traffic, it was past midnight before I got us inside Autumn's home.

"She's going to have one hell of a hang over." Vince predicted as I layed the limp Bella on the fold out bed.

After a half hour of talking with Autumn and Vince, they retreated to their bedroom, and I layed down next to Bella.

I stared at her again, her face peaceful now. I pulled a blanket up to cover her bare legs and arms.

_God she is an angel…_

_************************************************************************_

"Edward!" An angry voice called. It sounded far away, and I was sure I was still dreaming.

"EdWard!" Louder this time. Defiantly real. Jasper, and his voice was frantic and distressed.

"What?" I moaned, shifting my arms, feeling Bella there, warm and soft…

"Alice is missing."

**MUHAHAHA!!! Finally some action! The question is… who did it? Any guesses? Please tell me! I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to all who wished me well, and the early birthday wishes! If I get enough reviews, I might get another chapter out by the 20****th****, but that's up to you, my readers. And I mean reviews, not just alerts and favorites! Thanks again!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**HAHA!!! I did it. This chapter is out before my birthday, which is tomorrow! I could have never done it with all your support and encouragement! THANK YOU SSSSOOO MUCH!!! I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I am just blown away. The best birthday gift you can give me is your reveiw, so please please please!!!! THANKS!**

Chapter 13: BPOV

Bright light burned my outer eyelids, and I groaned. I could sense the alertness and urgency in the room.

I had a massive headache, and when I moved, stabs of pain stung my cerebellum.

A big masculine hand shook my shoulder.

"Bella?" I didn't respond. "Bella, please get up. I know you're awake, it's nearly ten o'clock in the morning. I even have some Tylenol and coffee for your headache. Come on Bella, we have things to do."

What had happened while I was passed out? All I remember was dancing, and then everything else was a blur… and Tellibubbies? Curse God and his sense of humor…

I opened my right eye, and the sun shining through the window hammered pain to my skull. I yanked a pillow over to shield them.

"God damn blinds…" Edward muttered, and I heard the metal rings sliding on the bar above my head. The bright spots in the blackness dimmed and I opened my eyes slower this time and gradually let the pillow slip from my face. I saw the look on Edward's face.

I bolted straight up, then cried out in the pain it caused.

The whole room held its breath as I tried to squelch the pain, and after a minute, it was bearable.

"Edward. What's wrong?" I raised my fingers to the creases in his forehead that weren't usually there.

It was Jasper who answered. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have… I needed to…" The poor man looked near tears, and his eyes were red and puffy. He choked on his words.

It was the first time I looked around the room. Rosalie and Emmett were in the kitchen, whispering quietly. Autumn was weeping softly into her husband's side on the couch. Edward was sitting on the bed next to me, and Jasper was in the arm chair.

But where is Alice?

My throat constricted, and my stomach churned. That side-effect wasn't from the alcohol.

Edward spoke up, "Bella, Alice disappeared last night around one in the morning."

Autumn let out a hard sob, and the whispering duo in the kitchen stopped to look at me and my reaction.

But I couldn't do anything. My best friend, the only person in the world who was like a sister to me, was missing. Gone, unseen, absent, lost…

_Kidnapped… _

My muscles froze, and, if I hadn't been sitting down, I would have crashed to the floor.

"No," I whispered. "No, that can't be right. That sick bastard, why Alice?! He was supposed to be after me."

It wasn't fair; I thought I would be the target. What did Alice have to do with anything?

The world seemed less bright, as if someone had a dimmer on the sun, and everything appeared darker.

"We have _got_ to find her!" I said, looking at Edward. "What else do you know? How did this happen?"

Again, Jasper answered. "Alice and I were sitting at the bar most of the night, just talking. Alice was starting to get a bit tipsy, not as bad as you, Bella, but to the point where she stumbled a bit when she walked." He took a deep breath, gazing out the back window, before continuing. "We were about to leave, but she had to go to the bathroom first. I thought she would be fine, but when I came out into the hallway, she wasn't there like she said she would be. I asked the next woman who came out if anyone else was in there, and she said no. I searched everywhere in the club, along with Rosalie and Emmett, but she was no where."

It was after that, for the second time in twelve hours that I blacked out of reality.

**I have been noticing that my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter, so I'm going to try and make the next one longer.  
Another note: I was askaed if I awarded the longest review ever. I wouldn't normally do this, but the review made me laugh so much. So the longest review so far belongs to The Darksider. Thanks so much, it really made my day.  
Also the first person to guess correctly who kidnapped Alice was LongLiveInsanity. **

**Beware!!! You never know what i might do with this story... MUHAHAHAHA!!!! Any suggestions are welcome though, so if you have a funny or interesting conversation you want me to include, please PM or email it to me at countrydoglover(at)gmail(dot)com. **

**THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Extra special thanks to Romania is Fluffy!!!!! **

Chapter 14: BPOV

After I woke up, the plans had been made. I needed to keep my cool, and not let everyone know how scared I was.

Some how James had figured out where we were.

My mind went to work on how he could have discovered our whereabouts. Neither Alice nor I had used anything that would leave a trail, like a credit card or cell phone. Everything has been in Edward's name. It made no sense.

I replayed the phone conversation with the officer the night James escaped.

_It appears as if he has an outside helper, possibly two, but we are unsure of whom they may be. _

An accomplice. I tried to think who James would turn to for help.

Laurent Faucheval (_false leader in French)_ was one of James's long-time friends. On campus they would wreck havoc, and god only knows what else.

There was also Victoria Sanglouet (_blood lust in Italian_), the girl James always went to when he tired of me. I only saw her once, and I'm not sure I could recognize her if I saw her.

James had many other friends, but none that I know of that would go to extremes like those two would. Victoria was utterly in love with him, and Laurent would do anything for a good, wild time.

Edward squeezed my hand, and I realized that tears were in my eyes again. The car jolted a bit, and everything came back into focus. I hadn't realized how blurry my vision had become; I was so deep in thought.

Emmett was driving the rented Ford Taurus X, Rosalie in the passenger seat next to him. Jasper was in the seat furthest back, by himself, eyes wide, no doubt thinking of everything that could be happening to Alice.

Edward and I sat side by side, holding hands. The music on the radio was soft and would be relaxing under any other circumstances.

Four in the morning and no one can even think of sleep.

Everyone has taken a turn driving north, and we had entered Oregon a few hours ago. There were no other cars on either side of the highway, and the only light came from the glowing dashboard and the periodic spacing of overhead lights along the road.

"Rest stop anyone?" Emmett said his voice unusually quiet and solemn.

Without waiting for an answer, he took the exit, and parked in the otherwise empty parking lot. The old lights surrounding the building flickered as we all exited the vehicle.

"Kind of eerie, I think." Mumbled Emmett, who was first to walk towards the run down bathrooms.

We split into our respective restrooms. Rosalie said nothing as we both used the disgusting bathroom.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked right before we were about to walk outside.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if Emmett told you, but I work with the police, as like an analyzer of data. I know all the statistics of cases like this, and they aren't in Alice's favor. And though I don't know her well at all, I can tell she won't obey their commands, decreasing her chances. And we have nothing to go on, except that Alice is missing, and she's somewhere in Puget Sound Washington."

"I know, Rose, I just… I don't know. We have to find her… alive." I said, panicking slightly, and an edge of hysteria on my voice.

"I can call someone at the station to help us keep a look out. He'll see what information he can find for us." She offered.

"I don't want the police to know about this, or the media for that matter."

"We don't have to. Trust me; he's a loyal and trusted friend of mine. He'll just find any information he can for us. Shall I give him a call?"

"Rose, it's four in the morning." I protested.

"He'll be up, I guarantee it." She said as she flipped open her cell phone and exited the restroom.

I stayed behind for a minute, collecting myself and my emotions. I had to be strong. If Alice could do it in a time of crisis, so can I.

One tear slipped, and that was the start of the waterfall. I can't remember a time when I cried that much, or that hard, but the tears wouldn't cease.

Someone must have noticed I was missing, because the door was being pounded. "Bella!?" I couldn't stop crying long enough to give a reply, so Edward burst though the door, panic in his eyes. Once he saw the tears in my own, he slowly walked over to me, wrapped me in his arms, and whispered comforting words in my ear.

The soft lull of his voice brought me to my senses, and I started to push against his chest. "Edward you have to go." I whispered.

His arms loosened, but still held me. "Why Bella? Alice is in danger, we must find her. Surely you understand." He said.

"I know, but… but I have to do this alone. I put you in danger! I put Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper in danger too. All because of my stupid naive mistakes! I should have seen through James's actions. I knew he never loved me, and I did the right thing about telling the police. But he still found me, and Alice. It… it's … God damn it!!" I was pushing harder, but Edward wouldn't let go, and I didn't realize that my voice had raised an octave. "Let me go damn it! You all have to leave, go somewhere safe, away from me. I have to get going, Alice needs me."

"Shhh. It's going to be fine. Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I never cared for anyone as much as I do for you. Where you go, I will follow wither you like it or not. Do you understand? I love you, and I'm going to protect you and get Alice back. And I don't think you'll have any more luck convincing the others to leave either. You have to trust us Bella, and help us. Can you do that? For Alice?"

His voice was soft, but the tone wasn't to be argued with, so I nodded. "I have one question." My rant was over, so my words were whispered.

"What?"

"Do you really love me?"

His eyes said it all, but I needed to hear the words.

"Yes, with all my heart, until the day I close my eyes forever. That is a promise, a vow to you, to protect and cherish the one thing I can't imagine living one day with out." He sealed that promise with a kiss, hard and swift. He broke off, grabbed my hand, smiling. "You might want to clean yourself up, my love; you might scare Emmett with that hair."

He was right. It looked like a haystack, my hair sticking out in every which direction. I tried to calm it with water, but in the end I gave up and put it in a high ponytail. I rinsed my face with cold water, then went to join the others back outside.

No one said a word as we got into the car, Edward driving now. He held my hand, and I dozed off, exhausted after the rest stop.

Six hours later, we stopped just out side of Tacoma, in a smaller town called Puyallup. Traffic was a bitch, but Rosalie stopped in front of a house at about 11:30.

Rosalie turned around in her seat to look at us. "Okay, my friend's live here, and they're going to help us. Just listen to what they have to say, and stay close to me."

"Is that supposed to sound comforting?" I asked as I got out.

"Just take my advice, they don't do well with strangers, so be careful until they get used to you. They get intimidated easily."

We had walked up the porch by now, and with one more look, Rosalie knocked on the door.

**I'm sorry it took a month to get this out. It's been a rather difficult time lately, and there has been little time to write. I also was unlucky enough to get sick, so I have been dealing with that too. But I promise to at least try harder to get more chapters out. Until then, please review!! THANKS!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know you want to find out who Rose's friends are, so i wont bore you now with my chatter!! READ ON!!!!**

Chapter 15 EPOV

Bella was trembling under my arm as we waited for the door to open. I could hear voices inside; defiantly male, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. It sounded like an argument.

Finally, the wooden door opened, but only a crack.

"Password." The voice was deep, but was poorly disguised to be something menacing.

"Brandon, give it up. It's me, so open the damn door." Rosalie ordered.

Immediately the door was opened wide, and a tall man, with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses stood. He looked like a nerd, yet not, with his heavy metal band t-shirt, jeans and big brown boots.

"Sorry Rosie. Couldn't resist." He said, shrugging. He didn't seem shy or intimidated at all as he back up to let us in. In fact, he appeared to be able to hold his own in a fight if need be. We followed Rosalie into a huge foyer, where she made introductions.

"You got _married_?! Tom's never gonna believe this!" Brandon stated. Just as he said it, another man with black hair and highlights walked in. He was just as tall as Brandon, but looked to have more muscle.

"Oh I believe it. You are talking about Rosalie Hale." Tom, I'm assuming, said as he hugged Rose.

"Rosalie McCarty now. Everyone this is Tom. He works for the Tacoma police force. Brandon creates new computer programs for big law enforcement companies. He's also great at hacking into information." She said with a sly smile.

"Shall we head to my secret lair?" Brandon asked, already walking towards downward stairs.

The stairs were lit only by the light from the upper level. I had to catch Bella twice before she slipped down to the bottom. When there were no more steps, the room's only light was in the corner, a small desk lamp that did little help see.

Brandon or Tom, I couldn't tell which, laughed wickedly before flipping a light switch that flooded the room with bright florescent lights. I shielded my eyes with my arm, trying to give my eyes time to adjust.

"Brandon! I told you to stop doing that!" A new voice yelled from the top of the stairs. I slowly lowered my arm, just as a young woman, about Bella's age walked into the room. She had short brown hair, and brown eyes that were vivid with anger.

Tom snickered, earning him a smack on the shoulder. Both men were silent as they waited for her to speak.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you two. I can't leave you alone for five minutes before you start blinding Rosalie's friends. Now, what are you going to say to them?" She said, haughtily.

"Sorry." They mumbled. The woman acted like their mother, ordering them like that. She'd make a great drill sergeant.

Turning to Rose, she cracked her first smile. "Rosalie, it's been too long. How've you been?"

"Great. Actually, I got married." They squealed like a couple of teenage girls as they hugged. Bella had to cover her ears at the noise.

Obviously old friends, the two stumbled over each others words as Rose told her all the details.

Bella was dead on her feet, looking content to sleep standing up. Emmett noticed to and put a hand on his wife's shoulder, and almost as if they had telepathy, she knew it was time to get to business.

"Breanna, as much as I'd love to tell you everything now, we have a problem. My new friend, Alice, has been kidnapped. I have a few hunches, but I need Brandon and Tom's help. Think you can?"

Brandon was already sitting at a laptop, typing incredibly fast, and Tom looked thoughtful as he stood leaning against the wall.

As Rose introduced us again, I looked around the basement. The walls were a deep forest green, and computers, old and new, lay all around the room. The laptop Brandon was on clearly was mainly used, because it was connected to multiple gadgets, most I didn't recognize. There were also a few chairs and a couch in the room.

Bella's eyes were drooping, and I knew she wouldn't last long with out rest.

"Excuse me, but I think Bella needs a place to rest. Is there a couch or chair she can sleep in for now?" I asked.

Breanna answered. "Yes of course. She can have one of the guest bedrooms. I trust you'll find it. The second floor, third door on the right."

I smiled as I directed Bella slowly towards the stairs. Half way up the stairs I decided that she wouldn't make it up another flight of stairs, so I scooped her in my arms and carried her to the room.

She was asleep in my arms before I made it though. More peaceful than she'd looked since the start of this mess, I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful woman in my arms. I should have gone back to the basement to help in any way I could, but I couldn't bring myself to leave Bella alone.

I settled my self in an old rocking chair that sat by the bed, happy to see the calm and serene look on her face. It had finally relaxed, and the worry wrinkles were gone. Her eyelids twitched, along with her mouth and fingers.

"Alice?" Bella's face pinched up again, and her eyes moved franticly behind their lids. "Alice!" Her head thrashed from side to side as the nightmare intensified.

I shot out of the chair, grabbed one of her hands, and shook her shoulder gently. Slowly the nightmare receded, and Bella opened her eyes.

They widened in fear at first, and then became glassy.

"We're never going to find her, are we? I know it. If James has her, he'll show no mercy and then he will come after me and--"

"Shhh… don't talk like that. Everything will be fine. We will find Alice, safe and sound, okay? I promise you Bella, trust me."

"I do trust you, Edward. It's James I don't trust. He could… he might…" She broke off in tears before she could finish her thoughts.

I held her in my arms until she had fallen asleep, exhausted. I didn't let go, though.

I fell asleep hoping that my presence might be enough to keep the nightmares at bay.

**Ok, first off this chapter is not edited. My lovely beta/friend is 'swamped' right now, so she has little time to devote to betaing.  
I have also been busy (explaining the long time between updates). But, starting friday, i start a three month long vacation, where I can spend my time writing all day long, providing you with the chapters you want to read. So, the next update I'm shooting for having it up by next Tuesday... cross your fingers!  
If you have any questions about Tom or Brandon, please ask me. I'd be happy to tell you all about them. So far, i have them throughout the rest of the story.  
Also, I'm thinking about changing the point of view for the next chapter. To someone who I have never written from, but thats still being debated in my head... stay tuned.**

**But i'll stop reading your eyes out so you can review!! Thanks!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**One day early!!!!!!! HAHA!! You should be proud of me, because this past week Ihave been the busiest I have ever been, so I took time out of my Monday morning to write a chapter for everyone. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and taking the time to even read my story. It makes my day. Now I'll let you read the newest chapter, in my surprise POV...**

Chapter 16 Jasper POV

The room around me was buzzing with excitement. Breanna and Tom were chatting animatedly in front of a computer, while Rosalie and Brandon discussed ideas of how to find my Alice.

I felt useless, and I hated feeling like that when Alice was out there in the hands of that monster. In my mind pictures of her small body flashed by in a hurricane of dark thoughts. She was a strong woman, but the thought of what _he_ could be doing to her made my body tense with anger.

How could I have been so careless, so unobservant? It wasn't fair to Alice, nor to me. His very name burns my tongue, for he has taken my bright star out of my otherwise dark life.

Before the Christmas Ball, life as a Social Worker was as melancholy as it was uplifting. Helping children who have suffered from an abusive family is tough work. Not always is the signs visible, and I have been too late to save some of them. At night, I live alone in a small condo in Seattle, but most nights it's hard to fall asleep when the images of my ghostly past keep me up.

On those evenings, I pick up a book and read until dawn, when I start the process all over. Bruised, beaten, burned and broken children every day for four years have led me to severe bouts of depression. I go to therapy once a week, and take anti depression pills for the harder days.

Then Alice walked up to me at the Ball, bright and happy. At first sight, I could almost guarantee that she was not the one for me, her being so upbeat. Even with that knowledge, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Alice was beautiful, her black hair shiny and healthy, and her white creamy skin looked soft. She walked over to me, her smile bright, and I became tongue tied.

She didn't mind; content to tell me all about her, in turn also coaxing answers out from me. I didn't want her to know about me, it might have scared her. Being Alice, it didn't, nor did it make her sympathetic or pitiful.

I felt myself falling for her then, a little further each moment. I was a goner from that first moment.

Now she's gone, with no clues to where she might be. All I could do was sit in this stranger's house, waiting for something to happen. That could take days, weeks…

Tom broke my thoughts. "Rosalie, I think I got something."

**HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! That was a major cliffy, if i do say so myself... please review!!!!!!!!!! Did you like the surprise POV? TELL ME!!!!! Also, this chapter is also unedited, and may be subject to some change... REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I can't believe all reviews I got. I thank each and everyone of you for leaving your feedback. i'm glad you liked Jasper's POV. So, since I was so happy, I wrote a new chapter. I hope you enjoy, and are not so mad at me for making you wait after leaving such a mojor cliffie (even though it was only a days wait... be thankful, it could have been longer knowing me...hehe)**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

Chapter 17 BPOV

"Bella! _Edward_!" a distant voice called. There was loud thumping, and then banging.

The heavy weight on my stomach shifted.

"What is it Jasper?"I asked, annoyed. _That was a good dream_ _damn it…_

"Brandon and Tom think they have something. Hurry up! The bastards won't tell me until you're down stairs. Wake up Edward!" He yelled through the door. I heard him descend down the stairs again.

Edward was still asleep, snoring softly. I wasn't going to wake him, knowing full well that he has had as little sleep as all of us. I crawled silently off the bed, wiping the sleep off my eyelashes. After fixing my wrinkled shirt and combing my hair with my fingers, I went down stairs to the basement.

Brandon and Tom sat in chairs facing me. I leaned on the wall as they began.

Tom spoke, "After some searching, I discovered some more information on James. Since his escape, he's contacted several people, but a few in particular have caught my attention."

"Cut the chit chat Tom and tell us damn it." Jasper nearly growled.

"Hold on. I believe that they are connected for many reasons. First is Victoria Sanglouet. Her named popped up because of her previous activities with the suspect, but also because she helped in the break out of another convict here in Washington. Jacob Black escaped two months ago from the Washington State Penitentiary, in Walla Walla.

"He was considered very dangerous, and so far untraceable, like James has been. There are reasons to believe that they are working together, due to many phone calls that James made to the WSP. If the three of them are working together, then it is possible that we know where they are hiding Alice."

"Where!?" Jasper nearly shouted.

"There is a house in Tacoma owned by Victoria. As I mentioned before, she lives in Seattle, so it is empty of tenants. It's the perfect place to hide a kidnap victim because it is out of the way of any major roads and the back is surrounded by trees, giving cover for escape. I have the address, and after I answer any of your questions, I'm going to call the Tacoma police force."

I listened in a state of shock. We're so close to finding her. I didn't want to get my hopes too high because she might not be there… or worse.

"I have no questions. Let me go upstairs to wake Edward and then I'll be ready to go." I straighten up off the wall.

"Go?" Brandon asked, stepping in front of the doorway up. "You're not going anywhere. We are going to let the police handle this from here, and you can stay here until this is all over."

"The hell I'm staying here. Thank you so much for all the help, but I really must go find my friend. And there is no way in hell you can stop me." I put my face right up to his, which was considerably higher than mine, giving him a hard, cold look.

He visibly shivered before moving out of the way. "Be careful Tom, Bella's got the same look as Breanna gets when she's anger."

Tom laughed. "The _don't fuck with me and get out of my way_ look? I think all women have that look, and they know how to use it too."

I was already on the main floor, making my way to the bed room where I left the peaceful Edward.

He was still sleeping when I opened the door. I tiptoed to the edge of the bed, careful not to make a sound. I leaned over slightly, hand out stretched to shake his shoulder.

He moved lightning fast, grabbing my wrist and dragging me onto the bed. He straddled my hips, chuckling softly. He bent his face forward, his mouth by my ear. "What's the news? What's going on?"

Still a little breathless, I told him everything that Tom and Brandon told us.

"We have to go to Tacoma, and soon. I don't know how long James will keep her alive." I started to push Edward up, but he wouldn't budge.

Instead he bent down and kissed me. It was slow and soft, like our first kiss was. That night could have been light years away now. It was nice being able to let him sweep me away for the briefest of moments.

"That was nice." He gave me a beautiful smile. "Let's go."

After saying good bye to Tom, Brandon, and Breanna, our gang got into the car, and began the short ride to Tacoma.

**What will they find in Tacoma? Hmmm..... I'll let you ponder that for a while. Please review!!!!! **

**WARNING: The next chapter is going to have a MAJOR cliff hanger... i might be kinder if I get reviews... just saying...**


	18. Chapter 18

**So i was going to leave you with a major cliffie, but then I got this great idea. It sounded _so_ much better than my original one, so instead of a major cliffie, it's a minor one. I know this is rather short, but I promise I will work extra hard to make the next one really long. Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really helps to know that you guys like this story. I'd also like to remind people to, if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or concerns, to please email me at countrydoglover(at)gmail(dot)com  
I really do like hearing from readers!!  
But I'm wasting your time, so I'm going to shut up and let you read chapter 18!!!**

Chapter 18: EPOV

"Jasper, knock it off. You're mumbling again." Rosalie snapped. Jasper complied, fidgeting in his seat.

Bella couldn't sit still either, moving constantly in her seat. The traffic on 512 was bugging everyone. The radio said it was a head on collision on I-5, and only one lane was getting through.

Jasper was worse off than the rest, mumbling over and over again, praying that his angel was safe. I know I would be doing the same if it was my Bella who was taken.

I was trying hard to keep a hopeful disposition for her, but my mind couldn't help but wonder. What if we didn't find her alive? What would Bella do? She has lost so much in life already, how would she handle another?

It wouldn't be fair to her, and I wished that there was some way, a slim chance, that I could guarantee Alice's safety, if only to make Bella happy.

Of course there was no sure way, so I had to be strong for her and hope for the best.

Emmett turned off 512 onto Canyon Road, taking a back way around the mess. Since he had grown up near here, he knew the back routes, saving time and Jasper's nerves.

Rosalie had gotten the address from Brandon before we left, so she was navigating, telling Emmett where to turn next. The further he drove, the houses decreased in number along the road.

Rosalie spotted the mail box with the proper house number on it, so Emmett turned onto the dirt road. It wound back and forth, and just before we were beginning to wonder if we had the right path, a house came into view.

It was nothing fancy. In fact, the drab residence was quite the opposite. The white paint was peeling from weather damage, and two of the black shutters on the second level were falling off, also many of the roof shingles had blown off. It was a fix-me-upper if I ever saw one. A garage and barn were set off to the side of the house, not in any better condition.

Emmett parked a fair distance from the house, and we got out. As a natural reaction, I gently pushed Bella between me and the car, shielding her from whatever might be unseen.

For all we know, James could be hidden in that house, a gun aimed at her head.

The thought sent a rush of cold rage through me, and I wanted to storm into the house and kill any bastard foolish enough to get in my way.

Jasper started towards the house.

"Wait. We don't know what's in there. We need a plan." I said.

"Edward, maybe you don't understand." Jasper whirled around to give me a cold glare, his voice shaking with emotion. "Alice… _my_ Alice might be in that house with God only knows who. So if you think I'm going to waste my time out here," He spread his arms wide, "Chatting about what we're going to do next, you can think again." He lowered his arms, his eyes unwavering. "I have to find her."

"Ok, we understand Jasper, but I don't think we should march in there. And Rose and Bella are not, under any circumstance, going inside that house." Emmett said, grabbing Rosalie's arm and gently shoving her into the passenger's seat of the car. I started to do the same to Bella, getting her into the back seat.

"Emmett, you are not leaving me in the car, damn it!" Rosalie growled at her husband. Bella glared at me, resisting my efforts, even though she was no match against me.

Once they were in the car, we shut the door and hit the lock button on the fob (**The car remote**). Rosalie resisted a moment, but stopped after Bella whispered something to her. A sly smile came across her face, and she waved at us.

"Edward, Emmett, lets go, hurry. They'll be fine, come on." Jasper said, heading towards the house again.

As I followed, I got a strange gut feeling that something was going to go wrong.

**I'm going to say this, Edward's 'gut feelings' are never wrong in this story... now please please _please _review!!!!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**So... here's the chapter... ( I have nothing to say...) READ!!!**

Chapter 19: BPOV

My best friend Alice was kidnapped, and they think they can lock me in a car. I don't think so.

Rose was struggling, but once I whispered to her that I had a plan, she was all for it. I waited until the boys had gotten into the house before I explained what I wanted to do. Rose muttered something about 'sexist bastards'.

"Those idiots, don't they know you can't lock someone inside a car? All I got to do is pull up the knob and I'm free. Those bull headed, incorrigible, oblivious, insensitive, uncaring, inconsiderate, old fashioned assholes!" She ranted, glaring at the door they had just disappeared through.

_If looks could kill…_

"Rose, I don't think that Alice is in the house." I started.

"Why not? Don't you trust Tom and Brandon?" She had sobered up at my statement, and was now looking me straight in the eye.

"Of course I do. But I know James, and he wouldn't be foolish enough to hide her in the house. He would be more likely to hide her in a garage, or a shack, some place out of the way. So, while the boys want to be big heroes, and protect us in the car, that knowledge is the only reason I gave up and let them go inside. We're going to sneak into the other buildings to search for her there. I'm almost sure we'll find something."

"If you're sure, but how are we going to get out without being heard. There isn't really a quiet way to shut a car door, and we can't leave the door open. They might look out and see that we're not in the car."

"Good point. But we're intelligent, we'll find a way."

After a bit of debate, we decided that we would get out, then gently shut the door, very quietly, pushing it until we heard the click. It was the only way to get out without alerting the whole forest.

The car was next to the trees, so we ducked into their cover. I really didn't want to deal with Edward's wrath if he caught us. We decided to look in the garage first.

The side door wasn't locked. Inside, an old car was parked, covered in what seemed like centuries of dust. Rose let out a low whistle.

"Wow. A 1953 Porsche 356 Roadster, in great shape." She walked over to the driver's side, mumbling about the car. I scanned the room, looking for any sign that Alice might have been there.

"Rose, stop looking at the car, and help me look."

"Just a minute, there's something on the passenger seat." She reached inside the open window, retrieving whatever it was. "It's a piece of paper." Unfolded it, read what was on it. Her eyes met mine, a mix of different emotions, hope, anger, and sadness.

"Read it out loud while I look around." I said, not wanting to look directly at the paper, fearing what might be on it.

Rose cleared her throat and began.

"_Very good, Bella. I always knew you were smart._

_But then again, not a cleaver as I am._

_Of course you found Victoria's house, and you probably sent you little_

_Boyfriend inside to look for Alice. _

_Well he won't find her. _

_There is a map hidden inside the Porsche,_

_Follow the markers I put on it, and it will lead you to where I want you to go._

_But leave your boyfriend, if I see him I'll hurt your little friend. _

_It will pain me to do so, for she is such a beautiful, feisty girl,_

_So full of life and attitude, but I will do what I must,_

_You better hurry Bella,_

_With the deepest love, Yours James."_

My stomach felt uneasy, and I would have thrown up if it hadn't meant wasting time. Rose was in the car, searching for the map James wrote of. I was still frozen, in fear for my friend.

"I got it. Looks like James wants us to go to Blake Island."

"Where's that?" I asked.

"An hour's boat ride south of Bainbridge Island. Ready? We'll have to hurry, if we want to get away before the boys find out."

"But Emmett has the keys…" I stopped when Rosalie pulled out another key. "How'd you get that?"

"I can be very persuasive." she said, with a very devious smile.

We went back to the rental, getting in first, without shutting the doors, then starting the car. It happened very fast, mostly because Rose slammed the car into gear and pressed the gas. The car accelerated down the dirt road, handling the car excellently.

I hated doing this to Edward, but now I won't worry about his welfare if he was safe away from me.

**Edward's POV (I hate changing POV's in the middle of a chapter, but I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer)**

Emmett went first, the old home sounding like a Horror House as we moved about. Floorboard squeaked in protest to our weight, and the walls groaned back. Jasper went into the kitchen; Emmett went into the living room. I signaled to them that I was going upstairs.

Each stepped creaked, and the banister was wobbly. It was a poor excuse for a home. At the top, I turned right. There were three doors to choose from. I picked the closest one to the stairs, and threw open the door.

Empty, except a stripped bed and an empty dresser.

I found the same behind the other doors too. A little disappointed, I walked downstairs, meeting the others at the bottom of the stairs.

"I found nothing." Jasper stated wearily.

"Nada for me too." Emmett said, patting Jasper on the back. The poor man looked close to tears.

"We will find her. Let's go outside and tell the girls. Then we can all brainstorm a plan—" I was cut off by the sound of the car starting.

We all started running to the front door. Emmett threw the door out, barely stopping, and jumped down the porch steps.

It was too late of course; the tail lights of the car were disappearing in the forest.

We all looked at each other.

Emmett scratched his head. "Well shit."

**How was it? i've been debating for the past few days weither I did this okay (so yes i've had this done since Thursday, I just tweaked it a lot!)... Thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter! Please keep it up! REVIEW!!!! Please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm on FIRE!!! In the figurative sense of course. But since i have nothing better to do, i spend my days with my laptop, outside, writing new chapters for everyone! I hopew you like this one and that it answers some of your questions. if not, they hopefully will be answered soon...**

Chapter 20: EPOV

We all stared into the forest, unsure of what to do. Emmett could form a complete sentence.

"How the… but I… So how did? Rose? Where could… oh shit! Edward they're gone!" He sputtered.

"No shit Sherlock." Jasper muttered.

"But how are we… Jasper we have to do something!" Emmett shouted, exasperated.

"I know. Do you think I was going to just sit around in this old dump waiting for them to come back? Get a grip Emmett!" He yelled back.

With a frustrated groan, Emmett sat on the worn porch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, muttering blasphemies. I started pacing, possibilities running through my mind.

There wasn't anything I could think of.

I got so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed Jasper had disappeared. Emmett had put his head down to his hands, mumbling incoherently.

The sun was setting, our only light source fading.

I started walking towards the woods. "Jasper? Where'd you go?" I stepped over a fallen tree, going deeper into the forest.

I kept going, forgetting entirely what I was doing. My mind became swamped with the past week with Bella. And now she had drove off lacking any clue of where she could have gone. The world went fuzzy, cold, then gone…

***************************************************************************************************************************************

"Doc we're losing him!"

"No we are not."

"Shall I prepare the shocky paddles?"

"Emmett no. Besides we don't have a defibrillator here."

"Maybe we can hook Eddie up to the car using jumper cables. That would shock him real good."

"But he's NOT DIEING!!!"

"So…"

"Jasper? Emmett? What the hell happened?" I asked, a slight moan in the question. I was on lying something uncomfortable, so I sat up to recover whatever it was.

A rock.

"Hey look at that?" Emmett snatched the rock out of my hands. "Cool!"

Jasper was shaking his head. He stuck his hand out, and he hauled me to my feet. "Honestly man, we don't know. You were gone for a half hour, so we decided to go look for you. Found you on the forest floor, unconscious."

Emmett was still looking at the rock. I think he has honestly lost his mind. Wouldn't be much to lose anyways…

"I heard you talking about a car." I turned back to Jasper expectantly.

"Yeah, while you were pacing, I went in search of something, maybe an inkling of evidence of where the girls drove off to."

"And?"

"In the garage, I found an old car, after a bit of tweaking, I got it to run. It could stand to be washed, but it will get us where we need to go."

"And where is that? They didn't say where they were going." I stated the obvious.

"But that's where you're wrong. I found this in the car's dashboard." He handed me a piece of paper.

I read what it said. "So? What does' Blake' have to do with anything?"

"Don't you know Seattle at all?" Emmett asked, "Blake Island is near Bremerton. Very secluded. Rose would know of it."

"I suggest we try it. It's all we got, and I really don't want to stay here any longer." Jasper said.

"Agreed."

It was dark now, but both Jasper and Emmett had a flashlight. They shined it the beams on an old car parked twenty feet away.

"What the hell is that? That car belongs in a museum, not on the road." I said, astonished.

"Well it's the only thing for a long ways that has four wheels and a running engine. So count your lucky stars and be grateful. Let's go." Jasper said, walking up to the driver's side.

"Shot GUN!" Emmett yelled, running ahead to the passenger's side. I sighed.

**Hoped you liked it. REVIEW!!! and I know it's really short...  
Also, A LOT of people are asking me what happened to Alice, is Alice ok? You can stop asking, because I'm not telling. I would never spoil the end of a story! So you will just have to read on to find out... REVIEW!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know you have all been complaining about the length of the chapters... so this one is one of the longest in the story... i hope you're happy.**

Chapter 21: EPOV

Driving down the road, crushed into the cramped backseat, I was dangerously contemplating murder.

"Emmett if you don't shut up in three seconds, I'm going to shove you out the car!" I yelled, which didn't help my growing headache.

"But it's a sing along." He whined. "You can join in too, it's a fun song."

_"Romeo save me,  
__They try to tell me how to feel,  
__This love is difficult, but it's real  
__Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess,  
__It's a love story baby just say yes."_

Damn Emmett and his taste for country music. He has been singing ever since he discovered the radio still worked in the car. Right now, he was practically belting the words of Taylor Swift's hit _Love Story_.

By the time we had reached I-5, it had been rush hour traffic, everyone heading for Seattle. The traffic was hell, Emmett's voice was worse.

"Guys, I got this great idea."Emmett said, his voice booming in the confined space.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be good.

"I think we should get new cell phones. I know you said we had to stop using our old ones, because they can be traced, but we shouldn't be out of contact."

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Jasper reluctantly admitted. I nodded my head, reviewing the pros and cons of that idea.

Pros: We could have constant communication, possibly so we could separate and look for them faster.

Cons: …

"I can't think of a reason not to." I replied.

"Yes!" Emmett cheered before turning up the music, singing at the top of his lugs.

_Maybe when we stop I can pick up some ear plugs too…_

It wasn't long before we found a cell phone shop. Verizon Wireless was the first one we came to. An eager salesman walked up to us as soon as we entered the store. His Verizon vest was covered in badges of good salesmanship.

"Welcome gentleman, my name is George, how can I help you today?" George's smile was forced, and was bright enough to rival a star.

In the car, I had been voted speaker of the group, being the most diplomatic of the group. "Good morning, we are looking to buy some new phones. I'm sure you can help us." I said, giving him a smile of my own.

"Certainly, do you have anything in mind?" He asked, leading us to a row of phones.

"Oh oh oh!!" Emmett raised his hand, bouncing on his heels. "I want one of those phones with the Walkie Talkies in them."

"Our Push to Talk line, I believe I can help you with that." George said.

"Now wait a minute." Jasper interrupted. "Who said you got to decide, Emmett?"

We argued for fifteen minutes, overall giving up, letting Em have his way. I could have sworn tears had started to form in his eyes, so I agreed to purchase the mobiles.

Jasper and I got identical cells, silver Adventures, while Emmett, who always has to be different, got an orange G'z One Boulder.

Thankfully, we had enough cash between us to afford the phones, but only after the rebates were applied. Emmett didn't make it thirty seconds out the store before testing the walkie talkies.

"Come in, Eddie. Over." He said into the microphone.

"Emmett I'm standing right here. Knock it off. Besides I don't know how you can be so happy while Rose,

Bella and Alice are missing. Where are your morals?" I asked, exhausted with his antics.

"I have them. Do you think that I'm not worried about the girls? Do you think that because I'm so happy that I don't love my wife? Well you're wrong, because I love Rose more than it could be physically possible. So you can just shut your mouth Edward!" He yelled, going nearly nose to nose with me.

I had never before heard such emotion in Emmett's voice. When he wanted to, he could put a brilliant mask to hide what was really going on in his mind. He might pretend to be a simpleton, but it was all a farce, a charade that he put on to conceal his aching heart.

"Edward?" Emmett asked, his voice a broken whisper. "We will find them right? We just have to? I just found her; it just wouldn't be fair to lose her now."

"I'm in the same boat as you. I love Bella just as much as you do Rose, or Jasper does Alice. We're all felling the same thing, but we can't let out emotions hinder our thinking and actions. We have to stay clearheaded for them. Remember that, and they will be fine." I allegedly told him.

_I can only hope…_

"But, guys, we must be on our way if we ever want to find them." I reminded.

"Shotgun!" Emmett yelled. That didn't last long…

I made Jasper get into the back, insisting I drive. Soon we were on our way again. Rush hour had died down, so the road was nearly desolate. Downtown Seattle was different.

At noon, most people were out and about on their lunch breaks. Horns were blaring; pedestrians were rushing across streets, phones glued to their ears.

I followed the signs down the bay front, and where the ferry docks launched. The next ride to Bainbridge was at two thirty, but it was recommended that we arrived earlier to secure a place.

"What are we going to do for two hours?" Emmett asked, emerging from his preoccupation with his new phone.

We parked the Porsche in the ferry parking lot, and walked along to board walk.

More memories of Bella appeared, her words from that first night rang in my ears, recalling her sweet voice again and again. _'The stars…'_

"Edward! You're in the middle of the street!" Emmett yelled. I jumped out of my stupor, rushing to the sidewalk. "I'm hungry."

I laughed. "You're always hungry. How about we go to the Crab Pot?"

It was decided. The restaurant's specialty is its Captain's Combination Platter. A bowl full of clams, mussels, shrimp, corn, and potatoes that the waiter pours onto the table, leaving the customer with a bib and mallet to eat their meal. We ordered two, unaware of how much food we would be receiving.

When the waiter poured it on our table, the heap was huge. The mountain of food covered every square inch of the table. Emmett wasted no time before he began to devour his side of the mound.

An hour later, the three of us could barely move. My stomach felt like it would explode if I breathed too much air in. We had a half hour to walk a mile to the ferry dock.

Getting there was excruciating, my stomach nearly bursting with seafood. With minutes to spare, we made it onto the large boat that would take us across the bay.

Everyone is instructed to get out of their vehicles, and asked to go to the second level deck. A small deli served light snack and water, and multiple tables and chairs were lined by the window. Emmett went onto the back deck, looking back at the city.

The rocking motion of the ship was making me queasy. I could tell that I wasn't the only one.

Jasper looked a little green, and by the way he was swaying, I could tell he didn't have long…

He ran off to the men's room, covering his mouth with his hands.

Not wanting to ruin his pride, I joined Emmett outside. It was chilly, the December air whipping by. He leaned on the rail, looking down at the water below.

But when I looked down, I lost it. The contents of my stomach rose, burning my throat.

"Ew, Edward!" I glared at him, causing him to laugh. "Sorry man, but you did just feed the fish."

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Emmett stayed outside, while Jasper and I remained inside, happily sitting as far away from the windows as possible.

When the captain announced that we would be landing shortly, I breathed a sigh of relief.

The boat anchored itself to the dock, then they let down the gate to let cars on board get off.

We followed a tourist map to a private boat owner who took people to Blake Island.

The man's wife, Karen, a elderly woman with a kind smile, told us that he would not be home till morning.

"He was escorting two fine young ladies to Blake Island. Left about an hour ago. I'd be happy to serve you dinner though; I was just making a roast." She said, holding the screen door open for us.

My heart leapt at the news of Bella, yet my stomach reacted poorly when food was mentioned.

**************************************************************************

"I'm sorry about your roses ma'am." I apologized again an hour later.

"Hush it, boy. Nothing that a spot of water couldn't cure. Now lie back down, and drink this." Karen handed me a steaming cup. "Drink it, it'll make everything better."

Cautiously, I took a sip of the dark liquid. "Mmm, hot chocolate. You're right, it does help my stomach."

"Of course I'm right. I've lived long enough to know what cures an upset stomach." With that, the older woman marched into her kitchen. "You'll have to stay in a nearby hotel till my husband returns of course." She shouted from the kitchen.

"That's fine. You've been a great help to us." I told her.

"You better get going. Lord knows what your friend will get into if left unattended too long." She said, walking into the room. Her eyes sparkled at her jest, and I smiled.

"Thank you, and I'm truly sorry about the roses."

"It was nothing." She strode to her door, holding it open.

"We'll be back in the morning." I promised, heading over to where Emmett and Jasper were messing with the car's engine again.

_Hopefully it wouldn't be too late to get to Bella…_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
Also, everything that i mention, from the phones to the places, to the cupcake shop earlier or the towns, are all real places or things. The people are, other than Tom, Brandon and Breanna, are not real. **__Unfortunately_. Any other questions about the actuality of something, review and ask me about it. Thanks. 


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter took a little longer to post. I didn't have writers block, but just so many ideas, and I wanted to pick the best one. I decided that you've all suffered long enough without information about Alice, so in this chapter it is finally time to find her. So I will shut up and let you read on...**

Chapter 22 EPOV

The drive to find a decent hotel took over an hour. We finally decided to stay in one of the local establishments. A young woman behind the desk smiled widely at us when we came through the doors. Her name tag read Jennifer.

"Hello." She said shyly.

"Hi, can we get three rooms please?" I asked politely, giving her my most convincing smile.

She returned the smile. "I'd love to sir, but I only have two available." She said apologetically while keeping her gaze on the computer screen.

I glanced at my friends. Jasper shrugged.

"Alright, we'll take them."

Jennifer got us checked in, gave us our room keys, and wished us a good night.

The place had no elevators, but since it was only two floors the climb wasn't excruciating.

"Hey guys, they have a pool!" Emmett said as we climbed. I sighed, trying to keep my cool about his childhood behavior.

Once in one of the rooms, Emmett decided he wanted to go for a walk. He claims to have seen a nearby park, and he wanted to be alone.

I turned on the small TV in the room while Jasper paced the room. A popular TV show was on, not interesting enough to hold my attention, but it made background noise to my thoughts.

The more time I spent away from Bella, the more I could feel, growing every moment that she was in danger. I could tell Jasper was thinking the same thing.

"We bring you Breaking News in Port Orchard tonight." A female reporter said. "A young woman was found today, bruised and a bit shaken this evening. She says her name is Alice Brandon." The screen showed a picture of Alice, alive, being loaded into an ambulance. "She wanted a warning sent out to her friends that, and I quote, 'It is a trap. Don't follow the clues. It is a trap.' The authorities have released no more news about the woman, other than she is at Harborview Medical Center." Jasper was already grabbing his coat and phone. "This has been Alexis Coytee for King 5 News."

The broadcast faded back to a commercial just as our room door opened.

"Edward, Jasper look what I found." Emmett said as he kicked the door shut.

In his arms he held a small puppy, most likely a chocolate Labrador, struggling in his arms, trying to get to his face.

"He was in the park, all alone. I couldn't leave him, and he has the cutest brown eyes I had ever seen." He continued.

I looked into the dog's eyes, agreeing that they were cute, but not as cute or beautiful as Bella's deep enchanting brown eyes.

Jasper walked over, glanced at the puppy, then started laughing. "Uh, Emmett, it's not a boy. But she does have the cutest eyes."

"So what are you going to name her?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Molly. That was Rose's little sisters name, the one she lost after a long fight with Leukemia. I think Rose would like her." He said, lifting the puppy to look eye to eye with her.

I was amazed Emmett could remember such details. He doesn't even remember what he's doing from time to time.

Jasper determined it was enough small talk. "Emmett, they found Alice."

"Bella and Rosalie, so soon?"

"No, someone else found her. She's alive in Harborview Medical Center. I have to go to her; she said Bella and Rose were walking into a trap." Jasper explained.

"What?! Then we must go and get Rose." Emmett exclaimed.

We were torn, all wanting to retrieve our respected loves. We only had one car, and limited time.

The argument grew until we were all shouting at each other. I was just about to tell Jasper he was an asshole when the hotel's phone rang.

"Hello" I snapped into the phone.

"Excuse me, sir. This is Jennifer down at the front desk. I got a couple of complaints about the noise that you're making."

"I'm sorry; we'll try to keep it down. Thank you, and have a nice night." I said before slamming the phone into its cradle.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, my head pounding.

"I don't know what we're going to do, but we have to get to our girls. How, I don't know, but if there is a will there is a way." I said.

We argued some more, but quietly, and while we were going down stairs to check out.

Jennifer was obviously confused, but didn't question us about our sudden check out.

The car ride was filled with us yelling, back and forth, about what to do first. The highway snaked along the water's edge. We had limited options.

The Seattle ferry only had one night run, and that was at midnight. If we went to see Alice first, we had an hour and a half to get to the dock.

On the other hand, we would have to wait until morning to get passage to Blake Island.

Logic pulled me to Seattle, my heart screamed for Blake Island.

We passed a privately owned boat dock a mile before we reached the ferry dock, and I yelled for Emmett to stop the car. A middle aged man was sitting out on his porch, beer in his hand, looking out over the bay.

"Sir! Excuse me, sir, but I need to borrow your boat. Please, I'll give you anything!" I pleaded with the man.

He looked at me as though I was daft, but I didn't care. He glanced at the three of us, then at the car.

"Anything?" He asked, and I nodded. "That's a mighty fine car you got there. If you want the boat so badly, leave me the car, and she's yours."

I turned back to Jasper.

"Give him the car. But I'm not with you. I have to go to Alice though; besides, the ferry isn't far from here so I can walk. You and Emmett go get Rose and Bella." He said.

I walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"Good luck." He said.

I agreed with the boat owner, handing him the keys to the car in exchange for the boat's keys.

Emmett loaded the puppy on to the boat, then climbed aboard himself. I tossed him the key, and settled in for the ride.

Starting the engine, Emmett said, "Let's go get our girls."

**The next few chapters I might do an Alice POV if enough people want to hear firsts hand what James did to her, others wise, if no body wants to hear about it, I won't waste my time writing about it. But you have to let me know so I can start writing it ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't think some of you understood what I meant. I was only going to do one chapter with Alice's view on what happened to her. It will explain a lot. Thanks to all those who reviewed and wanted to read it. And a lot of you guys picked up on an important addition that will come in handy later on! Anyways, to the chapter!**

Chapter 23: Alice POV

The doctor had poked and prodded, questioned and commented until he determined that I was going to be fine. He wanted me to stay for a day or two, but explained that it was just precautionary.

I was anxious, lying helpless in this hospital bed, only able to hope that Bella got my message before she fell into the trap James had set.

The nurse came into my room, checking my vitals again. After a minute or two, she walked out, leaving me alone. I closed my eyes, wanting nothing but a few minutes of peaceful sleep.

"Ms. Brandon?" A young nurse called, knocking on the already open door. I groaned. "Someone is here to see you miss."

I opened my eyes instantly, praying in was Bella, that she was safe.

To my amazement, Jasper, his hair disheveled and his face ashen, stood behind the nurse. My heart beat faster, and I was so happy that he was here.

I smiled, and he pushed past the nurse, who walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Oh Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked.

His worried eyes were looking at me, up and down, most likely for any obvious injuries. "I'm fine, really." I promised.

Still, he was frozen, and he hadn't said a word since he walked in.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, becoming weary.

His blue eyes finally met mine, and I could see the tears. But much more, there was love and relief there too. Seeing that made my heart swell, and my eyes began to water.

"It was you." I whispered. "The whole time I was there, all I could think of was 'I have to survive, I have to talk to Jasper one more time. I need to tell him how I feel.'" He slowly moved over to the bed, sitting down at its edge. "I love you Jasper."

His tears rolled down his cheek, and he suddenly leaned down and hugged me tight. He was incoherently sobbing in broken phrases about how sorry he was, how much he loved me, and how he worried that he would never see me again.

We lay there, holding each other. He took up most of the small bed, but I felt safe in his strong arms.

"Alice, what happened to you?" He asked after a long time.

I took a deep breath and snuggled closer to him, mentally preparing myself to recall the past few days.

"You were waiting outside the bathroom while the two men snuck me out. One kept whispering that they should wait to see if Bella came, but the other, who I recognized as the bartender, said she had already left. I was scared, until I discovered what bumbling idiots the pair was.

"They acted as though they were recreating the Three Stooges, always hitting and teasing each other. They used their real names too. I don't believe that they were professional kidnappers, and had obviously never done it before.

"They made no effort to conceal anything from me, and I was hid in hotel in Port Orchard. They bickered and fought all day long, and told horrid stories of how they were going to punish Bella for what she did to them. I was well fed, though, and they never laid a finger on me. Until James came."

I had to stop there to regain my composure. Jasper rubbed calming circles into my back.

"He was furious at the other two for being so careless with me. When he's mad, he gets violent. He took turns beating the three of us, them for punishment, me for pleasure. I tried to fight him off, but he was so much stronger than me. One of his slaps knocked me off my feet, and that's when I lost consciousness.

"When I woke up, my dress was hiked up to my stomach, and my whole body was covered in bruises. I had a pounding headache, and my eye sight was blurred. But the room was quiet.

"After a search around the room, I had realized that no one was there. A note was on the table saying that they would be back soon to finish what they started. I didn't know how much time that left me, so I quickly got out of there. I walked along the road, and it wasn't long before a police car went cruising by.

"I was so thankful, I cried they whole way to the hospital. Jasper, where's Bella?" I asked once I had finished my story.

"She and Rose went to Blake Island in search of you." He said, tightening his grip on me.

"What! Don't you realize that they are walking into a trap? There are three abusive men waiting to punish them on that island, Jasper." I yelled, immediately regretting it because it my headache hurt more.

"It will be okay, sweet pea." His voice was soothing. "Edward and Emmett went to get them. I'm sure they will be fine. Do you mind if I ask a question?" I shook my head and he continued. "You never said the names of the men who took you. Was there a reason?"

"I just don't want to think about it right now, but I will tell you, if only to avoid it later." I paused, and Jasper waited patiently. "The bartenders name was Jacob Black, and the other man was Mike Newton."

**BPOV (Because you asked and I'm such a nice person)**

I stepped onto the old wooden dock, grabbing Rosalie when it rocked under the added weight.

"Thanks again, Sean, for the ride and pleasant company." Rosalie said, giving him a brilliant smile.

"You're welcome ma'am. Have a safe camping trip." He called as he started his boat.

Rosalie and I came up with the story of camping when I realized it would sound crazy that I was chasing after my ex-husband who had kidnapped my best friend. Sean didn't notice that we had no camping supplies with us, or if he did notice he decided not to mention anything.

I looked around, and saw more of what Washington was plentiful with.

Trees.

That's all there was for as far as I could see, which wasn't far.

"So where do you want to head?" Rosalie asked.

I had heard little about Blake Island. Rose had said that tourist had a camping lodging near the top of the little island, and the rest was trees and rivers. I had a horrible sense of direction, so I pointed down the rocky beach, in hopes of finding a path through the trees.

The water lapped onto the rocky shore, and the breeze was chilly. I wrapped my arms tighter around me, and maneuvered over the driftwood and boulders.

A branch snapped behind me, and just as I was turning around, something hard hit my head, and everything was black.

**MUHAHAHA!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This took _FOREVER_ to get out, but I have been super busy the past week or so. I've been volunteering, working late nights also, limiting my time to write this story for everyone. The volunteering ends in two weeks though, and then I will have all the time in the world to write, but until then, I will try to write at least a chapter. Anyways, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and enjoyed Alice POV. I got amazing reviews, so THANK YOU ALL!!!! Now, read on, and enjoy!!!**

Chapter 24 BPOV

"Look at what you did damn it. You could have killed her, you idiot." An all too familiar voice yelled.

"I'm… I truly am sorry. I was thinking of the quickest way to nab her before she became aware of us." Another familiar voice stuttered, tripping over his words.

"You are both a couple of imbeciles." The first voice roared, then sighed deeply. He continued in a chillingly calm tone. "I'm sick of all your stupid mistakes, damn it. Better clean up your acts, or I'll have your skin." Boots stomped to the door, which was promptly slammed.

There was silence for so long I thought the room was empty. After an unbearably long time, scrapes and shuffling across a wooden floor sounded loudly.

"Damn, Mike, you must have hit her hard. How long do you think that she'll be out?" There was a short pause before the he voice continued. "I hope it's not long. James had promised that once he was finished with her, we get a go, and he better follow through."

"You can have Bella. After getting a good look at her friend, nothing will ever compare. Her long shapely legs, and…"

I forced myself to stop listening, unable to listen to the vile things they were saying about my friend. Instead, I very subtly figured out my situation.

My arms were fastened above my head, tied by rope. I was lying on my back, fully clothed, both ankles spread out to each side, also tied. It was not entirely uncomfortable, and I wouldn't have minded if that didn't imply what James had in store.

I shivered at the thought.

I was afraid to open my eyes, but I had to see where Rose was. Only a sliver at first, and then wider since the room was mostly dark. I lifted my head slightly, seeing that both Mike and the other man were staring out separate windows, not paying any attention.

Searching for any sign of Rose, I got a good look around the place. A high ceiling and pale yellow walls, it wasn't particularly pretty, but it was decent. A ceiling fan was spinning rapidly above, and a small lamp casted little light in the huge space.

On the other side of the room, Rose was tied in the same position as I was, although she was still unconscious. I hoped she was alright. My head was still throbbing from the blow.

Muffled sounds, like a TV, were coming through the open door, which I assumed led to the rest of the house.

I settled my head back onto the flat pillow, shutting my eyes, mentally cursing my stupidity. I should have known that James would set a trap. It was a Classic James, trickery and deception. How foolish could I have been to fall for his ploys twice?

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

The old quote popped into my head, making me feel worse than ever. I risked two friends' lives, and possibly the one man who could ever make me truly happy, all because my of old mistakes and irrational choices.

I opened my eyes again, regretting the decision instantly.

The one person I have sworn to hate the rest of my life laughed darkly from the door way, and all I could see was his dark silhouette leaning against the door frame. His voice was quiet, yet dangerous.

"Hello Bella. Glad to see you woke up, sweetheart, I was beginning to worry." He pushed off from the door, gliding slowly towards the bed. "But now that you have awake my dear, we can begin the festivities."

A sly smile crossed his face as he neared the bed.

**HEHE!!! I wanted to end it there because I haven't done a _really_ good cliffie in a long time, but I'm not sorry it's so short... But, please please please review!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope the wait wasn't too unbearable. Thank you to all those who reviewed, I couldn't believe how many I got! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter's new POV!!**

Chapter 25: Rose POV

"Hello Bella. Glad to see you woke up, sweetheart, I was beginning to worry." I cringed where I lay, fearing for Bella.

I had woken earlier while Mike and Jacob, who I nicknamed Dipshit and Dumbass, were laying Bella onto her bed across the room. I have been pretending to be knocked out since then, having to listen to the vile things they were saying about us.

The floor was creaking under James's feet as he approached Bella's bedside. Why couldn't he just collapse and die a horrible death? **(thanks SharkGurl!)**

What could I do? There must be something to distract him, to make him stop this madness? But what would prick him enough to divert his attention for a while? I looked at Bella's terrified face, and did the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Hey, limp-balled spoon wipe!" I shouted cross the room. "Did you know that you're living proof that shit can grow legs and walk?"

I lifted my head as far as I could off the pillow, as I watched him turn slowly to face me. I looked him dead in the eyes with a cold glare, which he returned.

"You'll have your turn, whore. Just lay there and shut up like the stupid little bitch you are." He snarled at me, spinning around back to Bella, who was looking more frightened than ever. Her worried eyes flickered back and forth between me and James.

"If only you could use your brains a little more, you could honestly call yourself half witted." I yelled, desperate to keep his attention preoccupied.

"Jacob, would you shut that little slut's mouth before I do it for you?" James bellowed.

James's minion looked too pleased with the order for my liking, and he looked up and down my body like I was something to eat.

He was smiling as he began to undress himself, moving towards the side of the bed. I couldn't free my ankles or wrists from their restraints, but the rope was beginning to make them burn from the friction. The mattress squeaked as he sat on the edge to remove his dirty boots.

He dropped them to the floor, then turned to smile wickedly at me. He leaned down, his face getting closer and closer to mine.

"Wait a minute." James whispered, and Mike obeyed. All was quiet, until I heard a high pitched bark close by.

"We are too far away from the vacation resort for it to be a tourist... right?" the other man, whose name I believed was Jacob, murmured as he looked out his window again.

The barking continued, seeming as though it was getting closer. Then, as though Heavens angels had descended, I heard my man hollering.

"Good girl, Molly! Edward, I see a house! I think we found them!" Emmett shouted.

Mike bounded off the bed, and I let out an ear shattering scream.

**TA-DA!!!!!! Edward and Emmett to the rescue... or so you may think... hehe! Please review!!!!**

**By the way, most of the insults came from . so they are not my own creation.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Another new POV. i hope you like. I'm not too proud of this chapter, but it is the best I can do for now.**

Chapter 26: Emmett POV

When we had docked the boat, Molly hurdled out of it, running along the rocky beach. I chased after her, running with all my might. I heard Edward behind me, knowing he was feeling the same way I was.

The brown pup ran onto a worn path, which was uneven and twisting. Molly sat a little ahead, tail wagging and tongue out. As soon as I got close though, she shot off again. She continued this until a modest sized house came into view.

"Good girl, Molly! Edward, I see a house! I think we found them!" I shouted.

My heart leapt, knowing that Rose, my beautiful wife, was closer than she'd been in what had to have been a lifetime. If James has laid one finger one her…

Then a high pitched scream came from inside, alerting me to danger, and I stopped dead, panting hard from the long run. My senses became alert, taking in every sound around me. Edward appeared at my side, also panting.

But there was no sound to hear, only our rapid breathing, and Molly's high pitched whimper. Her tail was wagging rapidly. She wanted to get in there as much as we did.

I turned to Edward, pointing at myself then to the right. He nodded then headed left. I dug my phone out from my pocket, plugged in the head phones that came with it, and crept along till I reached the edge of the house.

"Testing, testing. Edward, can you hear me? Over." I said quietly as I examined the walls.

After a few seconds his voice crackled through my ear buds. "Loud and clear, Emmett. See or hear anything?"

"Negative. All's clear here. You? And you better say 'over' damn it. Over." I replied.

"Nothing here… over." Edward sounded exasperated. _Mission Accomplished… _

A door slammed loudly, drawing my attention. Two men stumbled out, talking loudly. I recognized one as the guy from the Las Vegas club we went to. They split up and disappeared from view.

Of three windows, only one was open. I crawled 'army style' till I was underneath it, then hoisted myself up and through the small opening.

It was a little too small. I had to wiggle my huge shoulders in sideways, then slide the rest into the small window.

I landed with a thunk on the floor. I jumped up, unaware if anything was in the room.

My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the dim light, but when they did, I was horrified with what I saw.

My beautiful wife was tied to a bed, arms held above her head, and her pretty ankles spread apart. Her blouse was ripped and her skirt was hiked up to mid thigh, not enough to see anything, but certainly enough to enrage me.

But that didn't spike my temper as much as what was done to her face. The imprint of a hand was bright red on her cheek, practically glowing in the lamp light.

I was livid, my only though was to rip out the throats of the man who did this to her gorgeous face.

I approached her bed slowly, silently. Her head was turned down, her eyes hidden away from me, but a soft sniffle gave her away.

I hesitated, my hand an inch from her shoulder, until I couldn't wait any more. I placed my fingers gently on her, causing her to jerk violently.

That could only fuel my anger. When I get my hands on that foul low life…

"Rose, baby? Rosie?" I asked, trying to soothe her quacking body.

Finally, she turned to look at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Emmett?" Her voice sounded strangled to me, much different than the other times I've heard her speak, sounding like an angel. "Oh Emmett, I never should have left. We should have waited for you, I was stupid and impulsive. I'm so sorry."

She rambled on as I untied her. Once she was freed, I helped my uncontrollable but extremely loveable wife off the bed.

I held her, my only life line, the only person I would call if I needed help on that millionaire show. She would be by my side, and that's one of the reason's I loved her.

"I'm glad that you're here Emmett. I'll just stay here… tied to a bed… in a psycho's house." If Bella's voice was any indication, she was annoyed. I reluctantly let go of Rose, and we both untangled her.

The knots were poorly made, obviously Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum never got that badge in Boy Scouts. With in no time, Bella was on her feet, inquiring about Edward.

I shrugged, wondering where he might be too.

A creaky door opened slowly, reminding me of a horror movie, with the bad guy coming into the room to kill his hostages.

I quickly shoved Bella and Rose behind me, ready for a fight.

"Easy cowboy, it's just me." Edward said, his hands up in mock surrender. Bella pushed past me practically throwing herself into his waiting arms.

It was a joyous reunion, and I was extremely grateful to have my wife back in my arms. The thought of having her being harmed in any way made my eyes blur with anger and my mouth to get a metallic taste in my mouth.

Minutes later, the other couple made their way over.

"What's the plan? I don't think we'll be able to just walk out the front door knowing James." Bella said.

"Of course not, cup cake. I wouldn't let my wife stroll back out of my life again, sweet heart." Bella and Rose visibly stiffened at the voice.

I turned to face a man I have never met, yet I feel a dangerous hatred for.

James.

**Next chapter is the big confrontation between Edward/Emmett v. James. Any guess as to what might happen? Please review and tell me your thoughts**!

**Also, THANK YOU ALL!!!! This chapter now has 1000+ REVIEWS!!!!!!! I can't express in words how truely thankful I am to all of you guys, my wonderful readers!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**!!!WOW!!! Been a busy week, but I did it. I wrote another chapter for everyone. Thank you for reviewing with thoughts and ideas. A lot of them made me laugh, and some of you are very evil...**

**Anyways, read on!!**

**Chapter 27 BPOV**

"Of course not, cup cake. I wouldn't let my wife stroll back out of my life again, sweet heart."

For the second time that day, I reacted to that voice. My muscles tightened and my breathing quickened.

It was now or never. I can't put anyone else in danger; I have to end this now.

I have to stand up to my worst nightmare.

I took one fleeting glance at Edward, then took a few steps forward.

"Newsflash, asshole. I'm not your wife anymore. I had our marriage annulled, and there was nothing you could do about it. You can't control me, James. I was a fool to let you before, but I have learned my lesson."

His face was twisted into a horribly ugly way, and his hands twitched at his sides, and even though I knew what he could do, I continued on.

"There are people out there who love me, and don't treat me like shit. You did that, belittled me and wounded my self esteem. But I won't let you do that ever again. I have moved on. It's high time you did too."

I knew what was coming before he did. He raised his hand, like the many countless times before, but I didn't flinch. I looked him dead in the eye, his dark evil eyes, daring him without words to hit me.

As his hand was descending, he stopped mid swing. A low, menacing growl rumbled from a little brown puppy behind James. Behind me, Emmett chuckled, as did Edward.

My ex-husband turned to glare at the young pup. Then he laughed wickedly. "A puppy? Is that the best your big tough men can bring? A puny puppy?"

The little dog let out a loud bark, still growling. James turned around, bent down slightly, legs slightly apart with his hands on his knees.

"A worthless piece of shit you are." He said to the pup. "Nothing but a useless, scrawny mutt."

I liked this dog. She didn't take crap that was said to her, didn't take them to be the truth. She did something about it.

Although little, the dog lunged with a lot of force at James's most valuable possession. James let out a high pitched scream, falling to the floor, trying to shove the puppy away.

The more his pushed, the tighter she held. I stood watching this, laughing at the frantic look in his eyes.

"What's the matter James? It is after all, she's only a small puppy; you should be able to fight it off without a problem!" Emmett called, laughing too.

The struggled continued for nearly a minute, until James caught hold of the dog and flung her at the wall. She slammed with incredible impact, lying in an unmoving heap on the floor. Rose let out a little whimper.

When James pulled out a pocket pistol, I gasped, fearful of what he would do to the people, and dog, that I loved in this room.

"This is a revolver everyone." My ex husband said, his voice more chilling than ever. "It has 5 rounds in it, one for every other person in this room, including the mutt." He pointed the gun at me. "So, Bella, who first?"

He asked the impossible of me. Pick someone to die? James knew this would cause me the most torture, the most pain. How could one man be so cruel?

I looked around at my friends. Edward was a few feet behind me. Emmett was standing in front of Rosalie off to the left of Edward, and he glaring at James. I couldn't, just couldn't do that to any of them.

I turned back to James. "Me. I'll go first." I said, hoping my voice was strong, because inside I was shaking.

His evil laugh echoed in the room. "Ah, but Bella, my dear, that would be only too easy. Hmm… if you can't decide, I'll have to for you."

He raised the gun, pointed it at me. I waited for his next move, barely breathing. I didn't blink, not wanting to miss his decision when he made it.

That was a bad idea, because my eyes blurred. I kept them open though until the stinging became unbearable. I closed my eyes for a fleeting second, but that was too much.

The gun fire seemed to ricochet around the tiny room. I felt no pain, so I knew he shot someone else. By the time I opened the eyes, another shot was fired.

Blood was already pooling on the ground. Emmett was on the floor, one clean shot in his chest. Rose was leaning over him, calling out his name. Edward was also by Em, taking off his coat.

But if Emmett was only shot once, and the other two were perfectly healthy, where did the other shot go?

By the wall, a high pitched whimper told me my answer. That asshole shot a puppy!

The asshole in question now had his gun pointed at Edward; the hammer was cocked back, ready to fire upon my man.

Before he knew what hit him, I lunged at James. The momentum and force that I hit him at knocked the standing man off his feet. I began punching him where ever my arms could. My only goal was to get the loaded gun out of his hands.

He grabbed my hair, dragging me off of him with little effort. He stood, throwing me down, and aimed the gun at my head.

I wasn't frightened. I knew my time had to come, I was only hoping that it would have been a few more decades down the road. I wasn't ready to die, but I would die knowing that I lived a good life. Even though I had hardships, and times of complete unhappiness, I have had a happy life, filled with love and laughter.

I would die proud, looking death straight in the eye.

"Don't your weapon, and put your hands in the air!" A man's voice yelled. James muttered a blasphemy, turning slowly.

A huge police man was standing in the doorway, his gun pointed at James. Behind him, my unlikely heroes had wide grins plastered on their faces.

Tom and Brandon, the world's best geeks, had saved my life. I don't know how they did it, but I felt extremely grateful to the two men.

I remained on the floor as more officers came in and handcuffed James and hauling him out the house.

A young deputy came rushing in. "Sir, we found two more men near the back of the house. They are knocked out cold right now, heavy blows to the head I'm afraid. But we are still taking them in for questioning, with your permission of course, sir."

The chief only nodded, staring down at me. Rosalie was sobbing silently as a medic carried Emmett out on a stretcher. She followed them out with a quick hug to Tom and Brandon.

I knew I had a lot of questions to answer, interrogations up the ying yang.

Right now, all I wanted was to be held in Edward's arms for now.

As if feeling the same way, he stood, blood on his shirt, staring at me. His eyes were reading me just like the night we met.

I walked into his open arms, content to just stand there in his loving arms.

**REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! I think there will only be one, possibly two more chapters for this story. I will be sad to have it end, but I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it, even those who normally wouldn't like this kind of story. Thank you all again and again!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you all who reviewed! I'm thinking that there will only be one more chapter to this story, after this one. This one was going to be short, but then I kept thinking of more and more things I wanted to add to it. So, lucky you, a longer chapter. Anyways, get to reading please!**

**Chapter 28: BPOV**

My first ride on a helicopter was not pleasant. It landed on the beach, the wind blasted my face with unwanted cold air. I was shivering by the time we was inside and about to take off. Edward had his arms wrapped around me, but did little to help.

A young deputy was asking Edward, Rose, and I question's the whole trip to Harborview hospital, but his voice was dull, and I almost asleep when the helicopter clattered onto the landing pad.

A rush of doctors and nurses came out, taking us all in, bombarding us with their own questions. How are you feeling? Hot? Cold? Do you feel any pain anywhere?

I was so weary, I was only nodding. After some time, and after they had settled me into my own room, the doctors finally left, leaving me to be tended by a young nurse.

"That's a nasty bruise you have on your forehead, miss." She dabbed some gauze on a cut on my cheek, and I flinched at the sting. "Sorry, but it's a deep cut. By the way, my name's Amanda."

I liked Amanda; she didn't ask any questions, made the procedure quick and painless. In no time, she was gone and I was able to finally sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the first time in nearly two weeks, I slept soundly, no nightmares, no interruptions.

The hospitals gown was itchy, Amanda had taken my dirty bloody clothes to get them cleaned, but I didn't mind.

I was dead to the world, without a care in the world.

**EPOV **

It was unbearable being away from Bella while nurse after nurse questioned and jabbed at me. No matter how many times I told them 'I'm fine', they didn't listen.

Seemed like hours, but they released me to go. I had to go to 4 different Nurse's Stations to figure out where Bella was.

Her walls were a creamy color, with one painting on the opposite wall of the bed.

Sound asleep, Bella's hair was tied back from her serene face. I never thought she had looked so beautiful.

I thought back to the night we met, walking along under the stars, on Christmas morning. Everyone has their favorite gift, one they will treasure for their whole life. Bella was my favorite gift, a blessed angel, that, although I will never think I will be worthy of her, I never wanted to let her get away.

I crawled into her bed, just happy to hold her safely in my arms.

**BPOV**

"Excuse me, sir, but I think you need to leave. You're not allowed to be in the room, and certainly not in her bed." A shocked nurse stated.

There was a familiar heaviness on my stomach. I had felt it an eternity ago, when our troubles had just began. Edward's arm was draped over me, holding me flat against his chest.

Edward's voice was groggy when he answered the nurse. "Ma'am, I am her husband, and I have been away from her for quite some time. Please, let me stay with her."

I could tell that the nurse's pause was her reluctance, but she finally gave her consent, leaving the room.

"So I'm your wife now, Mr. Masen?" I said, unable to keep the smile out of my voice.

"It was a trick that I learned from a beautiful intelligent woman a while ago." He joked. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Just as I didn't know there was a man sleeping in my hospital bed, pretending to be my husband." I said.

"Touché." He laughed.

"Have you heard anything yet? How is Alice, Jasper? What about Emmett and the puppy? How's Rosalie holding up?"

"Whoa slow down, my love. I haven't seen any of them since we got here. You were my biggest worry." He whispered in my ear.

His voice sent a shiver down my back. I was also shocked to hear the words. He worried about me?

"I know you're surprised, but it is true. In the few short days I've known you Bella, I have fallen in love with you, and hard too." He continued, his voice gentle and loving.

I believed him, for I felt the same way. I was given a guardian angel for Christmas, and he protected me against the men I despised most. I but I had known I had loved him before that.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He hugged me tighter, sighing into my hair, tickling my neck.

"What do you say to going and finding our friends?" He offered.

I nodded, and we both got up. I was a little embarrassed when Edward saw me in the hospital gown, but when he kissed my nose, and took my hand, I quickly forgot about it.

The nurses were very kind in letting us see our friends. Emmett was still in surgery to get the bullet out, while Rosalie waited anxiously in the waiting room. She hugged us both when we walked in, her silent tears soaking both our shirts.

"The veterinarian office called, saying that Molly, the puppy, would be just fine. The bullet only punctured her skin, so we can pick her up when convenient. No one has said anything about Emmett. Nurses and doctors have been going in and out for the past hour. I'm worried." She explained through many sniffles.

"Be sure to find us when they tell you anything. I have to go find Alice." I got half way to the door before I turned around and gave her another reassuring hug. "He'll be alright." I whispered.

"I know." She said back.

It took no time at all to find Alice. She was walking down the hallway in the same ridiculous gown I was in, Jasper next to her holding her hand. I ran to her, glad to know that she was in good condition. I wrapped her in my arms, giving her an Emmett sized Bear Hug.

I gave Jasper a hug too, knowing by the look in his eyes that he would take care of my best friend.

We spent nearly a half hour in the hallway, questioning each other on what had happen since we last seen each other. I was almost to the part where James pulled out the gun, when Rosalie came running down the hall yelling.

"He made it! He's going to make it! Bella, Edward! Emmett's going to live!"

**One more chapter, sadly. Thank you for reading and reviewing throughout this story, it means a lot to me. So please keep it up and,... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	29. Epilogue

**Well, this is it. Enjoy...**

Epilogue: BPOV

**5 Months Later, Early May**

"Oh here he comes now." I said, turning back to a coworker of mine. "This is my husband, Edward." I stated proudly, looping my arm through his.

We talked with her for a few minutes, accepting her congratulations for us. Walking away, arm in arm, I could only smile at the perfection this day had been.

It had been a long day though, for me it started at 6 that morning.

Alice had come squealing into my room, Rosalie right behind her, an evil grin on her face. I was dressed, my hair and makeup done, after 7 long hours of torture. Alice instructed me that the white dress that I had on was only for the ceremony, and before the reception I would change into a surprise dress.

I still found it hard to believe that, just 5 short months ago, I had only pretended that Edward was my husband. But as of today, it had become a reality.

Emmett gave me away, just as he did with Alice 2 months earlier. He had tears in his eyes as he placed my hand in Edward's. He really had become like a brother to me, always there with a big bear hug and a child like smile.

Tom and Brandon were also crying, in the second row. If it wasn't for them, I would have probably been murdered that day in the cabin. Jasper had called them from the hospital, explaining where we were, and to hurry and get the police there.

The ceremony took place outside, the sun setting behind me as I went down the aisle. The timing this year was perfect, because every single flower was in full bloom.

The surprise dress really took my breath away. White silky fabric clung to my body, accenting the good curves I had, but ended at my knees. A thin blue ribbon wrapped around my waist, tied in a fancy bow in the back. A pair of white slip on shoes was in a box by the dress.

"And now everybody, It is time for Edward and Bella's first dance as husband and wife." Tom said into the microphone, drawing me to the present. He and Brandon wanted to be the DJ's at the reception, so how could Edward or I deny them that after all they had done.

Edward led me out onto the floor. Most weddings would do a traditional waltz as a first dance, but not my husband.

Brandon played the music, a quick tango song.

Edward and I had only practiced this dance once, on one of the best days of my life. There under the endless starry night, without a care in our worlds, just the sound of the waves on the dock as our music.

I let myself go back to that night, getting carried away while we danced around the floor, and before I knew it, Edward was dripping me down on the final note. A round of applause went on, causing me to blush slightly. Edward kissed the tip of my nose after he brought me up.

"I love you." He whispered, smiling like the cat that caught the canary.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

The dance floor was filling up with the crowd, all moving now to the upbeat music.

We walked off the floor, and he led me out the open back door. The porch was lit with tiny lights hung all around. The sun had gone down, but there was still enough light to look out into the yard.

Emmett was playing with his new girl. Molly had really grown on him, and I would bet that pup was the most spoiled dog on Earth. He would throw the Frisbee across the yard, and the puppy shot off like a rocket after it.

"Amusing isn't it?" Rosalie asked from the porch swing, a smile in her voice.

"You certainly knew how to pick them, Rose." Edward said.

Rose got to her feet, slowly, for she was gaining weight in her mid-section. Being 5 months pregnant only made her look more radiant and Emmett knew it.

As if sensing she had move, Emmett appeared behind me. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm hungry. I think I'll have some of that fruit salad…" Her voice trailed off as she walked inside. Emmett followed, as if drawn towards the sound.

As soon as the doors were closed behind them, Edward had me in his arms, crushed pleasantly against his chest.

How does life get any better than this? I asked myself. It didn't, not when Edward was around. I sighed contently into his black suit.

We stood there for a long time. The guests might be wondering where the bride and groom were, but I didn't care.

Edward leaned down, putting his lips down to my ear. "I've told you I loved you right?" He asked, his breath tickling my ear.

"Not enough to sooth you wife, I must say." I whispered back.

"I love hearing that word. 'Wife'", He said, wonder in his voice. "Well, wife, I love you, and I have since that first day I saw you."

"As did I. I love you, Edward." I said, gripping my husband tighter, willing him never to let go.

**I hope you liked it. This is the last chapter, and I thank all of you for all the reviews and favoriteing this story. If you've been with this story from the beginning, or you found it recently, I am grateful that you liked it enough to read all of it. The past 9 months have been so much fun writing this. Thank you again! **


	30. Final SayingI promise this time

I just wanted to let everyone know, although this isn't another chapter, Thank You all so much for reading this story, or continuing to share this story. This story is still getting 1000s of hits monthly, so it really means a lot.

Also, to people who speak Spanish, and would rather read this story that way, it was translated by Alex-Cullen-Pattison, so feel free to read it there.

Have a happy holidays, and be safe, love often, laugh at the little things, and over all, be happy.


End file.
